The Motel
by Uchiha Ouka
Summary: Shhh ! kamu harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini . . . ! Ia tersadar dari tidur nya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. "jangan berisik . nanti mereka dengar" "mereka? Mereka siapa?" "ada rahasia dalam rumah ini" "maksudnya? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti" "dengar, disini terlalu berbahaya. Sebaiknya kalian harus cepat pergi dari
1. The Motel - Prolog

Title : Prolog

**The Motel**

**PROLOG**

**Genre : Horror, romance, friendship, dan sisanya tentukan sendiri ya !**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, OC**

**Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

**Pair : Sasusaku, Naruhina, SaIno.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

**Summary :: Shhh ! kamu harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini . . . !**

**Ia tersadar dari tidur nya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. "jangan berisik . nanti mereka dengar" "mereka? Mereka siapa?" "ada rahasia dalam rumah ini" "maksudnya? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti" "dengar, disini terlalu berbahaya. Sebaiknya kalian harus cepat pergi dari sini". Aargghh ... andai saja kami tak terjebak disini . . . [Bad Summary]**

**.**

**.**

**~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~  
~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~  
~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

***_**The Motel**_***

**HUJAN** sore baru saja reda, menyisakan rintik dan kesejukan. Bau rumput basah yang terkena hembusan angin bercampur harum bunga melati tercium di sekitar halam sebuah motel. Di sana tampak seorang pemuda dengan jaket pendek, celana panjang dengan kaus V-neck berdiri sambil memegang sebuah kamera keluaran terbaru di tangan kirinya sedangkan di pundaknya tergantung tas ransel hitam yang tampak lusuh.

Mata pemuda itu menatap lurus ke atas tepatnya ke sebuah jendela yang terbuka di lantai dua motel tersebut. Sesekali dipicingkan matanya dengan tangan kanan berada di pelipis nya tampak seperti orang yang sedang mengamati sesuatu dari kejauhan.

" hahhh... " dari hela nafasnya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia terngah merasa bosan menunggu objek yang ia cari tak muncul juga. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah jam tangan model jadul yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sementara itu, beberapa meter tak jauh dari tempat namja itu berdiri, seorang lelaki tua tengah sibuk menggali tanah di pekarangan belakang motel. Disana terlihat sebuah makam yang cukup terawat. Ukiran di batu nisan itu bertuliskan nama wanita "Elizabeth".

Setelah di rasa cukup dalam, lelaki paruh baya itu mengelap peluh yang mengalir di sekitar wajahnya, senyum nya mengembang dan ia terlihat sangat puas. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan pekarangan motel sambil menenteng cangkul dan menghampiri pemuda yang sedari tadi menenteng kamera kesayangan nya.

" sedang menunggu apa kazura-san ? "

Setengah kaget pemuda yang di panggil kazura itu menoleh " eh? paman mengagetkan ku saja. Ini lho, saya sedang menunggu kelelawar keluar dari jendela kamar itu. Biasanya sore hari sudah pada beterbangan mencari makan "

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum tanda sebuah sikap yang bersahabat " sabar saja tuan, sebentar lagi mungkin kelelawar itu akan keluar "

Kazura memasang senyum yang sangat di paksakan, dari wajahnya terlihat gurat penuh rasa penasaran tentang kelelawar tersebut. Tak mau mati penasaran ia pun bertanya pada sosok yang ia kenal sebagai penjaga motel tempat ia bermalam

" kalau boleh tau, kamar diatas sana itu... Mm, maksud saya, siapa yang tinggal di dalamnya? Kalau tidak salah kamar nomor 13 ya ? "

Lagi-lagi Kabuto nama lelaki tua itu hanya tersenyum ramah " memangnya kenapa Kazura-san? "

" sudah dua hari ini saya perhatikan, dari dalam kamar itu selalu banyak kelelawar yang keluar-masuk. Saya berhasil membuat dokumentasi fotonya ketika mereka keluar, paman ingin lihat ? " tawar Hirai Kazura mahasiswa fakultas seni bagian photografi

Kabuto hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda persetujuan " nah ini dia fotonya paman, bagaimana? Bagus tidak ? " Kazura memperlihatkan hasil potretan nya kepada shindong

" bagus Kazura-san, lalu mau kau apakan foto-foto itu nantinya? "

" tentu saja saya simpan , mungkin juga akan saya abadikan di mading kampus saya " ucap kazura semangat

" apa yang kamu tau tentang kelelawar ? " tanya kabuto

" dari semua binatang, terus terang saya paling tertarik dengan kelelawar, kelelawar merupakan satu-satunya jenis mamalia yang dapat terbang dengan sayapnya. Karna sangat sensitif terhadap dehidrasi, jadi kelelawar akan mencari makan pada malam hari dan siangnya mereka tidur dengan posisi menggantung berbalik di dahan pohon atau apapun itu. Benar-benar unik bukan ? " jelas kazura

" tapi, biasanya kelelawar memiliki mata yang besar, bentangan sayap nya 2 meter, dan berat mencapai 1/2 kg. Namun sejauh pengamatan saya kelelawar ini hanya memiliki panjang 7-9 cm dengan berat antara 15-50 cm dengan bulu berwarna coklat keabu-abuan. Saya tidak pernah melihat kelelawar jenis ini, kira-kira paman tau tidak kelelawar jenis apa itu? " sambung kazura dengan nada yang penuh rasa keingin tahuan.

Kabuto menghela nafas dalam. Wajah nya tertunduk dengan raut kebingungan yang berhasil di tangkap oleh sepasang iris kazura. Kazura hendak menanyakan kembali namun harus tertahan karna tiba-tiba segerombolan kelelawar keluar dari kamar itu. Jumlahnya mencapai puluhan atau mungkin ratusan ekor.

Dengan segera kazura membidikkan kameranya ke arah kelelawar tersebut dan...

Jeprettt ...

Dapat ! , kazura tersenyum setelah puas dengan bidikan nya kali ini. Tapi senyumnya pupus saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyembul keluar dari jendela kamar yang terbuka itu. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas hanya siluet hitam saja yang menyerupai sosok manusia. Merasa tak yakin kazura pun berbalik untuk menanyakan perihal sosok misterius itu kepada kabuto

" siapa yang berdiri di– "

BRAK !

Kazura tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dia ambruk dengan lupa di kepalanya yang cukup lebar selepas hantaman cangkul milik kabuto yang kini tengah menyeringai ke arah jasad yunho

*_**The Motel**_*

Di balik jendela dapur, Mei Terumi – istri memperhatikan suaminya yang tengah melepas pakaian yang di kenakan kabuto. Dengan sebuah suntikan besar, kabuto menyedot darah kazura dan mengalirkan nya ke dalam baskom melalui selang kecil yang telah terhubung. Kabuto memberi isyarat kepada nari agar istrinya turun dan membawa baskom berisi darah kazura ke lantai atas.

Dengan rasa takut yang amat dalam mei membawa nya ke kamar nomor 13 setelah selesai dengan kewajibanya ia kembali ke dapur untuk melihat sang suami. Kabuto kini tengah mengubur semua barang-barang kazura mulai dari tas, pakaian, hingga kamera dan membawa jasad kazura ke atas tepatnya ke kamar nomor 13.

TBC

Lohaaa readers ...

Uchiha Ouka desu. Yoroshiku minna! Ciel author baru di FFn fandom sasusaku. Author itu awal nya reader labil karena kadang jadi silent reader kadang ikut review juga. Ini fict perdana ku bergenre horror yang di ambil dari sebuah novel *sensor* alur cerita di adaptasi dari sana dan sedikit perubahan juga dimana-mana. Ini baru prolog jadi mungkin masih sedikit. Kalau di tanya sampai chapter berapa Ciel kurang tau karna Ciel masih mikir ending nya gimana. Yosh mind to RnR readers? Sekali lagi salam kenal yaaaa... mohon saran dan semangat nya

Ouka Ciel


	2. The Motel - Planning

Title : Planning

**The Motel**

**Chap 1**

**Genre : Horror, romance, friendship, dan sisanya tentukan sendiri ya !**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru OC**

**Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

**Pair : Sasusaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

**Summary :: Shhh ! kamu harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini . . . !**

**Ia tersadar dari tidur nya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. "jangan berisik . nanti mereka dengar" "mereka? Mereka siapa?" "ada rahasia dalam rumah ini" "maksudnya? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti" "dengar, disini terlalu berbahaya. Sebaiknya kalian harus cepat pergi dari sini". Aargghh ... andai saja kami tak terjebak disini . . . [Bad Summary]**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya aku juga sempet dapet ide alur chap ini dari sebuah fict aku lupa judul sama author nya siapa. Untuk yang alur nya agak mirip sama yang di chapter ini Ciel minta izin buat minta inspirasinya sedikit ya. Ga di copas kok Cuma dapet ide dari fict itu dan udah ada perombakan juga.**

**.**

**~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~  
~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~  
~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

***_**The Motel**_***

**DI **sebuah sekolah ternama di Seoul yang berisikan murid-murid dengan tingkat kepandaian yang tinggi serta status sosial yang terpandang – Shinjitsu High School tengah riuh oleh suasana penuh suka cita dikarenakan lusa para siswa-siswi nya mulai libur akhir semester. Setelah dua minggu bergelut dengan berbagai soal yang membuat kepala botak, akhirnya sekolah meliburkan aktifitas belajar mengajar selama tiga minggu.

Shinjutsu High School merupakan sekolah elit yang di huni oleh murid-murid dari keluarga terpandang, selain status sosial murid-murid yang masuk ke sekolah tersebut memiliki otak yang cukup pintar. Bagunan SHS di desain apik bergaya eropa, ukiran-ukiran abstark namun terkesan mewah itu terpahat indah di gerbang utama SHS. Bila memasuki gerbang utama pemandangan pertama kita akan di suguhkan sebuah air mancur mini berwarna putih gading dengan gambar seekor harimau yang gagah tengah mengaung, dari mulut harimau tersebut mengalir air dari dalam. Di sisi kiri dan kanan terdapat sebuah taman kecil yang di tumbuhi banyak bunga seperti bunga lily, matahari, dan pohon cemara.

Memasuki gerbang kedua, kita akan mulai menemukan sebuah gedung Letter L dengan sebuah lapangan upacara di tengah nya. bangunan tersebut terdiri dari dua tingkat, di bagian Utara lantai satu di gunakan sebagai ruang kelas X-regular 1,2,dan 3. Pada lantai satu merupakan kelas XI-regular 1,2,dan 3. Di sebelah Selatan terdapat ruang kelas XII-regular 1,2,dan 3, sedangkan di lantai dua merupakan ruang ekskul seperti musik, dance, memasak, paduan suara, melukis, drama serta Ruang OSIS. Di belakang gedung L terdapat lapangan indoor, sedangkan di sebelahnya terdapat kantin, dan UKS

Di sisi lain yaitu di bagian barat kelas XII terdapat sebuah bangunan tingkat 2 yang berfungsi sebagai ruang guru dan kepala sekolah.

Bila kita telusuri lebih dalam lagi akan ada sebuah gerbang bertuliskan 'Green Area' di dalam nya terdapat sebuah bangunan memanjang yang berfungsi sebagai ruang kelas. Tepat di dekat gerbang Green Area berfungsi sebagai ruang kelas X-Khusus 1, di sebelah nya kelas XI-Khusus 1, dan di sebelahnya lagi kelas XII-Khusus 1 sedangkan di seberang terdapat satu ruangan terpisah di apit oleh taman buatan, ruangan tersebut hanya boleh di huni oleh 15 anak emas SHS. Oke balik lagi ke area Green Area

Green Area merupakan kelas serta lingkungan special buatan SHS yang hanya akan di huni oleh 5 murid dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah di setiap kelasnya. Sesuai namanya kelas khusus di kelilingi oleh pepohonan rindang dengan sebuah taman dan danau buatan yang terlihat amat terawat di belakang kelas, tak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah gazebo berjumlah 3 yang berfungsi sebagai ruang terbuka khusus pelajaran Seni. Green Area terlihat berbeda selain dari lingkungan juga murid-murid yang menghuni kelas itu adalah murid-murid bergengsi dambaan orang. Sebagai contoh putra putri SHS yang berada di kelas istimewa dari tiap kelas tersebut berjumlah 8 orang yang merupakan murid unggulan sekolah, mereka menamai diri mereka sebagai Eight Stars yang terdiri dari 4 laki-laki dan 4 perempuan. Berikut biodata singkat murid-murid bergengsi se-antero Shinjutsu School tersebut:

*girl's Side*

Nama : Yamanaka Ino  
Kelas : XI Khusus 1  
Kriteria : gadis pirang berambut panjang kuncir kuda dengan poni menyamping. Bermata biru laut yang indah di padukan dengan wajah barbie nya. tubuh nya yang tinggi proporsional membuatnya banyak di gandrungi oleh laki-laki di sekolahnya. Perawakan nya yang mudah bergaul membuatnya memiliki banyak teman. Ah.. jangan lupakan gelar nya sebagai ratu Gosip karena selain cerewet dan berisik ia juga senang bergosip dengan teman-teman nya

Nama : Hyuuga Hinata  
Kelas : X Khusus 1  
Kriteria : gadis berambut biru gelap dengan poni yang menutupi kening nya serta panjang rambut sepunggung. Iris amethyst nya sewarna dengan bunga lavender yang begitu indah. Sikapnya yang pemalu dan anggun membuatnya terlihat manis. Hinata yang diam-diam mengagumi ah bahkan mencintai naruto yang merupakan sahabat dekat sasuke. Perawakan nya yang lembut menjadikan nya sebagai perempuan yang selalu menengahi pertengkaran sahabat nya

Nama : Sabaku Temari  
Kelas : XI Khusus 1  
Kriteria : gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir dua. Cantik dan jago beladiri. Gadis yang di kenal tomboy tapi menyayangi keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat nya. iris hijau gelap nya dapat memikat siapapun yang mengenalnya, sayangnya.. ia gadis yang cukup kasar mungkin karna sikap tomboy nya ini. Ia yang galak mempunyai dua orang adik, sabaku kankurou dan sabaku gaara. Saat ini, temari tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen yang nyaman sedangkan kedua adik nya berada di kampung halaman nya.

Nama : Haruno Sakura  
Kelas : X Khusus 1  
Kriteria : gadis yang identik dengan bunga sakura dan musim semi. Rambut nya yang berwarna soft pink dengan aroma cherry di tubuhnya. Rambutnya halus dan lembut, iris emerald nya yang memukau dengan perawakan yang mungil dan ceria menjadikan nya salah satu incaran terbanyak di sekolahnya. Hampir semua laki-laki menginginkan nya. tubuh nya mungkin tidak se-sexy sahabat pirang nya Ino tapi kata orang ia memiliki tubuh yang proporsional dan bokong yang terbentuk sempurna. Sakura gadis yang ceria, manja dan polos. Selalu ada malaikat beriris onyx kelam yang mengawasinya dan melindunginya. Dia.. sahabat kecil nya

*boy's Side*

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke  
Kelas : XI Khusus 1

Kriteria : pemuda berambut dark blue yang mencuat melawan gravitasi dengan iris onyx kelam nya mampu membuat gadis-gadis melirik penuh kagum ke arah nya. sifat nya yang pendiam dan lebih banyak berekspresi dingin justru menambah daya tariknya tapi sasuke akan berubah hangat jika itu berkaitan dengan 'gadisnya' dan juga sahabat-sahabat nya. Berbekal otak yang jenius serta wajah yang di atas rata-rata membuat sasuke begitu di minati oleh gadis-gadis di sekolah nya. Uchiha Sasuke, sang primadona kaum hawa

Nama : Nara Shikamaru  
Kelas : XI Khusus 1  
Kriteria : pemuda berambut hitam yang sama jenius nya dengan sasuke. Tampan tapi pemalas itulah shikamaru. _'Mendokusai'_ adalah kata-kata favoritnya jika sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menurutnya merepotkan. Semua sahabatnya heran pada shikamaru yang hobi tidur dimana pun bahkan di sekolah tapi nilai akademik dan non akademik nya selalu stabil. Jika naruto bertanya begitu maka dengan malas ia akan menjawab _' hoaaam karena aku tidak sebodoh dirimu naruto. Mendokusai'_ yaa.. setelah itu naruto akan mengerang frustasi dengan emosi yang telah sampai di ubun-ubun dan inilah tugas hinata sebagai penengah. Cukup menarik bukan persahabatan mereka?

Nama : Shimura Sai  
Kelas : XI Khusus 1  
Kriteria : orang bilang sai merupakan replika nya sasuke yang membedakan nya hanya model rambut. Pemuda berkulit pucat ini memiliki rambut hitam klimis dengan senyum palsu yang selalu bertengger manis di bibir nya. iris onyx kelam nya yang menyamakan dirinya dengan sasuke. Sekilas orang akan mengira mereka kembar bukan? Pemuda yang gemar melukis ini tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen mewah dekat sekolah. Ia selalu berkata sesuai apa yang ia fikiran tak perduli setajam apa kata-katanya. Kadang kata-katanya bisa menjadi penyemangat atau sebaliknya. Itulah Shimura Sai

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto  
Kelas : XI Khusus 1  
Kriteria : pemuda berambut pirang yang menyerupai nanas dengan 3 garis di pipinya. Cengiran nya yang lebar dan sifat nya yang ceria dan berisik membuat dia menjadi happy virus bagi sahabat-sahabatnya. Sekilas naruto memang mirip seperti rubah, pemuda yang sangat mencintai ramen ini adalah sahabat terdekat sasuke. Meskipun mereka selalu bertengkar tapi semua tau bahwa mereka saling menyayangi. Pemuda yang di taksir oleh hinata adalah pemuda yang hyperactive dan menyayangi sahabatnya. Berminat berteman dengan nya?

*_**The Motel**_*

Kini anggota ES (Eight Stars) tengah berkumpul di depan ruang khusus mereka atau bisa di bilang markas sang anak emas SHS 'ES Room'. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu namun ketujuh murid berprestasi itu belum mau meninggalkan sekolah. Mereka sedang menunggu gadis kesayangan mereka – Haruno Sakura

" gomen minna.. aku tadi di suruh mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan dahulu " ucap sakura sesaat setelah ia sampai di depan ruang ES

" aishh dasar, yasudah ayo kita ke Cafe " ajak Naruto dengan semangat 45

.

.

'Blue Resto' tempat kedelapan murid SHS melepas lelah dan berkumpul bersama setelah berkutat dengan pelajaran di sekolah. Restaurant bergaya eropa dengan beberapa menu dari berbagai negara seperti jerman, amerika, paris, indonesia, dan eropa. Kedelapan murid SHS berparas diatas rata-rata itu berjalan dengan gaya nya masing-masing. Temari yang berjalan kalem di samping shikamaru yang menguap, Hinata dengan langkah anggun dan wajah memerah nya berjalan di samping naruto yang menggandeng nya, ino dan sai dengan langkah semangat, sasuke berjalan dengan tampang stoic andalan nya sedangkan sakura berjalan anggun dengan tatapan berbinar yang membuat beberapa laki-laki menatap lapar melihat betapa imutnya gadis mungil itu.

" yoooo naruto no _baka _" seru laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik

" cih, sedang apa kau disini inuzuka, dan oh kau membawa **pacarmu** ya? " lirik naruto sinis sambil menekan kata 'pacarmu'

" siapa yang kau maksud dengan pacar itu naru-_baka ? " _kiba mendeathglare tajam teman kurang ajar nya itu

" guk.. guk.. " seakan merasa di perbincangkan, akamaru menjawab dengan gonggongan nya.

" bahkan akamaru pun meng-iya-kan itu kiba-nyan~ " kiba ingin sekali menjitak kepala duren naruto jika saja seorang pelayan wanita tak menghampiri mereka

" permisi tuan, nyonya ingin memesan apa ? " tanya seorang waitress

" aku strawberry smoothy " – ino

" frozen ice tea " – temari

" a-aku mocca float saja " – hinata

" ice cream vanilla with starwberry jam 3 ukuran jumbo sama strawberry milk shake " – sakura

" eh? jidat 1 saja cukup " bujuk ino

" t..tapi ino – "

" baiklah kau menang haruno sakura " desah ketujuh sahabatnya berserta kiba membuat sakura tersenyum lebar

" kami berlima cappucino saja yang 1 pisahkan gula nya " ujar sasuke mewakili teman-teman nya

" baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar " pamit sang waitress sambil sesekali melirik ke arah sasuke dan secara spontan membuat nya merona tipis.

" baiklah, mengisi liburan ini bagaimana kalau kita pergi menginap ? " tawar naruto

" bukan ide yang buruk. menginap dimana? " tanya sai

" bagaimana kalau di hutan " usul ino

" hutan? kalian yakin ? jauh tidak ? " tanya sakura gelisah

" kenapa jidat? Kau takut ? kita akan menginap di sebuah desa terpencil daerah Izu Oshima. Keluarga ku punya kenalan orang Motel di sana " jelas ino

" Izu Oshima? Seperti nya aku tak bisa ikut, terlalu jauh " sesal sakura sambil menunduk

" kenapa sakura? kita kesana untuk bersenang-senang kau dengar? Tak akan terjadi apa-apa " ucap kiba meyakinkan teman pink nya

" heh memangnya siapa yang mau mengajakmu kesana dengan kami? " ino menatap sengit ke arah kiba. Sedangkan yang di tatap malah masih menatap penuh harap ke arah sakura.

" Hhh~ baiklah " ucap sakura pasrah

Sasuke yang melihat sakura gelisah langsung menggenggam tangan sahabatnya berusaha menenangkan

" permisi ini pesanan kalian " ucap sang waitress

" baiklah terima kasih " balas sai manis

" sama-sama " jawab sang waitress lalu kembali ke peradaban nya (?)

" yo, itadakimasu " ucap kedelapan anak manusia tersebut.

.

.

" baiklah semuanya, besok kita akan berangkat persiapkan apa saja yang akan kalian bawa kita akan berangkat menggunakan dua mobil, mobil shikamaru dan mobil si _teme_. Aku juga akan mengatur urutan penjemputan kalian, pertama shikamaru kau menjemput sai, lalu menjemput hinata dan setelah itu barulah kau menjemput temari. Mobil kedua _teme_ akan menjemputku terlebih dahulu lalu menjemput ino dan terakhir menjemput sakura " jelas kyuhyun

" tunggu ! mengapa aku selalu di jemput terakhir " pekik gadis pink tak terima

naruto memberi sasuke kode untuk melanjutkan kata-kata nya

" karna kau pelupa jadi kami memberikan waktu untuk mu mengecek kembali barang bawaan mu karna diantara kami kau yang paling pelupa, ingat jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal, jangan lupa membawa obat-obatan cadangan, dompet, handphone dan gadget mu, bantal serta boneka mu " semua yang berada disana melongo, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka mendengar sasuke berkata panjang lebar, sungguh sebuah rekor yang mengagumkan - pikir mereka.

" hey.. daripada ribet lebih baik kalian menggunakan mobil _van_ milik keluarga ku saja, mobilnya lebar dan kurasa akan cukup untuk kalian beserta barang-barangnya. Untuk masalah yang mengemudikan bisa salah satu dari kalian " jelas kiba menatap teman-teman satu sekolahnya

" a-ano kau yakin? Apa boleh seperti i-itu i-inuzuka-kun? " tanya hinata dengan gagap khas nya. sedangkan kiba mengangguk dengan senyum membuat yang lain yakin akan usul kiba

" baiklah sudah di putuskan bahwa besok kita akan menggunakan mobil kiba dan yang mengemudikan itu bisa _teme_ dan shikamaru secara bergantian. Ingat ya besok kita kumpul di rumah kiba dan _teme _jangan lupa menjemput ku dan kedua gadis itu. Yosh! semua nya sekarang kita pulang, dan bergegas membereskan barang bawaan nya. untuk masalah izin sakura biar aku dan _teme_ yang akan mengatakan nya pada ayah dan ibumu " ucap naruto menatap sakura sekilas. Semua nya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan restaurant tersebut.

.

.

Di rumah masing-masing mereka sedang berkemas untuk besok, kita lihat di kediaman sakura

" sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang lupa, semua yang ada di daftar sudah ku check. Sasuke-kun ternyata perhatian sekali sampai membuatkan ku daftar barang-barang yang akan ku bawa. Ckck dasar " ucap sakura gemas yang telah selesai mengemasi barang-barang nya. ia berjalan keluar kamar bernuansa biru laut dengan aksen awan lengkap dengan langit berwarna biru muda yang terlukis indah di langit kamar nya

Ia melangkah menuju dapur hendak mengambil minuman, saat sedang memegang gelas dan hendak meneguknya tiba-tiba...

PRANGGG ...

DEG ...

" kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan ku tidak enak begini, _kami-sama_ lindungilah kami selama berada di pulau Oshima " gumam sakura sambil mengelus dada nya mencoba mencari ketenangan

TBC ...

Annyeong minna-san ...

Di prolog kemarin banyak typo ya? Sumimasen minna-san.. Sebenarnya itu fict lama ku di fandom screenplay dan sudah ku persiapkan sampai chapter 7 dengan genre fantasy dan belum sempat ku publish tapi setelah ku fikir lagi akhirnya ku rombak ulang menjadi fict genre horror dengan perubahan sana-sini. Gimana chapter ini? Buruk ya? Sedikit penjelasan kalau di fict ini aku emang sengaja membuat sakura menjadi karakter yang sangat OOC. Disini sakura jadi manja dan yang paling di sayang sama sahabatnya. Umur nya juga lebih muda dari yang lain kecuali hinata karena mereka setingkat. Sakura ku buat menjadi sangat kekanakan buat kepentingan cerita. Nanti rencananya akan ada adegan berdarah jadi bakal ada yang mati entah Cuma satu orang atau bisa mereka satu persatu. Jadi kalau ga suka mohon jangan flame aku yaa.. yosh! Mind to RnR onegai..

Ouka Ciel


	3. the motel - tersesat

Title : Tersesat

**The Motel**

**Chap 2**

**Genre : Horror, romance, friendship, dan sisanya tentukan sendiri ya !**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru OC**

**Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

**Pair : Sasusaku, Naruhina, SaIno, ShikaTema.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

**Summary :: Shhh ! kamu harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini . . . !**

**Ia tersadar dari tidur nya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. "jangan berisik . nanti mereka dengar" "mereka? Mereka siapa?" "ada rahasia dalam rumah ini" "maksudnya? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti" "dengar, disini terlalu berbahaya. Sebaiknya kalian harus cepat pergi dari sini". Aargghh ... andai saja kami tak terjebak disini . . . [Bad Summary]**

**.**

**.**

**~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~  
~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~  
~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

***_**The Motel**_***

_Prev Chap _

_Ia melangkah menuju dapur hendak mengambil minuman, saat sedang memegang gelas dan hendak meneguknya tiba-tiba..._

_PRANGGG ..._

_DEG ..._

" _kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan ku tidak enak begini, kami-sama lindungilah kami selama berada di pulau Oshima " gumam sakura sambil mengelus dada nya mencoba mencari ketenangan_

.

.

.

Happy Reading..

.

.

_Sakura POV_

**Kenapa **perasaan ku jadi tak tentu begini? Tuhan, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Semoga saja tak akan terjadi apa-apa disana. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar ku nyalakan laptop apple putih kesayanganku, setelah menunggu beberapa saat ku aktifkan wireless dan memulai mencari tau tentang pulau Izu Oshima. Setelah mesin searching itu menemukan yang di tuju, ia segera meng-_klik_ sebuah artikel yang menarik bagi nya

**Mengenal Pulau Izu Oshima**

**Tokyo - Izu Oshima dikenal sebagai pulau paling angker di jepang. Bukan tanpa alasan, di pulau ini tercatat sudah ribuan orang bunuh diri dengan loncat dari atas gunung. Masyarakat Jepang menyebut kalau Pulau Izu Oshima merupakan pulau angker yang menyeramkan dan berhantu. Meskipun, pulau di lautan di bagian selatan dari Tokyo itu punya lanskap alam yang cantik dan benar- benar alami.**

**Pulau Izu Oshima sudah lama dikenal sebagai tempat pembuangan atau pengasingan tahanan politik dan dukun. Mereka dianggap membahayakan masyarakat Jepang dan kedaulatan kaisar. Pulau tersebut cukup terisolasi dan lokasinya masuk dalam bagian Samudera Pasifik.**

**Tak sampai di situ, Pulau Izu Oshima pun dikenal sebagai salah satu lokasi bunuh diri yang paling terkenal di Jepang. Tepatnya adalah Gunung Mihara yang merupakan gunung berapi paling aktif di Jepang dan tingginya hanya 764 mdpl. Di bagian puncak gunungnya berbentuk kerucut atau kawah dan di sanalah paling sering jadi lokasi bunuh diri! Dimulai tahun 1933, seorang gadis muda bunuh diri di puncak gunung berapi tersebut dan jadi headline news di koran-koran di Jepang.**

**Setelah itu, ada lagi sepasang muda- mudi mengakhiri hidup mereka dengan loncat ke kawah gunungnya. Puncaknya di tahun 1936, kala itu 600 orang tercatat bunuh diri di sana dengan cara loncat dari atas tebing. Total, satu dekade menjelang berakhirnya Perang Dunia II tercatat 3.000 anak muda Jepang mengakhiri hidupnya di sana. Pemerintah Jepang tidak tinggal diam, mereka membuat pagar di sekitar kawah dan mendirikan kuil. Tapi hal itu tampaknya tidak berpengaruh. Meski begitu, Pulau Izu Oshima masuk dalam destinasi cantik di Jepang. Pantai dan lanskap dataran tingginya menjadi surga fotografer. Hotel- hotel dan fasilitas penunjuang wisata pun lengkap di sana. Dari Takeshiba Ferry Terminal di Tokyo, traveler bisa naik speedboat selama 2 jam untuk tiba di Pulau Izu Oshima.**

DEG

Jantungku berdegup kencang, sungguh aku tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan takut dan resah, _Kami-sama_ apakah kami akan baik-baik saja? Apa disana akan menjadi moment yang membuat kami sedih dan kehilangan? Kumohon.. lindungilah kami terutama sasuke-kun dan naruto yang selalu melindungiku.

_Ada telepon sakura-chaaaan~_

Aku tersentak dengan suara nada dering handphone ku yang tiba-tiba. Ku ambil handphone tersebut dan sebuah nama tercetak jelas disana

_Sasuke-kun is calling..._

" moshi-moshi sasuke-kun "

' _hn, kenapa belum tidur saki? "_

" a-aku belum bisa tidur sasuke-kun~ entah kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak tenang " ada suara bergetar menahan tangis di dalam nada ku dan itu sangat ku sadari

' _tidurlah,, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa besok. Aku akan menjagamu jadi jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku '_

Blush

Ugh wajahku terasa panas mendengar kata-kata sasuke-kun sekalipun dengan nada datarnya.

" _kau masih disana saki? "_

" ah.. i-iya sasuke-kun.. kau juga tidur ya bukankah kau harus menyetir besok? "

" _hn "_

" O-oyasumi sasuke-kun~ " ucapku pelan

" _hn, oyasumi "_

KLIK

Ku rebahkan tubuh kecil ku di ranjang. Aku harus tidur kalau tidak sasuke-kun pasti akan mengomel lagi. Baiklah.. oyasumi minna..

**Sakura POV End**

.

.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru gelap seorang pemuda dengan model rambut mencuat ke atas tengah berdiri di balkon kamar nya dengan tatapan menerawang. Tampak sekali ia – Uchiha Sasuke tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesekali pandangan nya kosong, di detik berikutnya akan berubah menjadi datar, lalu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam dan kembali lagi ke datar. Jika di teliti pemuda tampan bak dewa ini hanya memiliki tiga jenis tatapan dalam hidupnya kecuali jika itu mengenai 'gadisnya'. Bicara tentang gadisnya, ia kembali teringat percakapan singkat di telepon tadi. Ia awalnya hanya ingin mengecek apakah gadis pink itu sudah terlelap atau belum dan nyatanya sakura masih terbangun padahal jam menunjukan pukul setengah 10 malam. Dan yang menjadi beban pikiran nya adalah firasat sakura tadi, ia memang menganggap itu hanya rasa khawatirnya yang akan bepergian jauh mengingat selama ini sakura belum pernah pergi sejauh itu apalagi sampai menginap dengan teman-teman nya jadi wajar kan?

KRIET..

" hoy otouto kau belum tidur? Kenapa masih disini? " sapa itachi laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai kakaknya

" hn " jawab sasuke malas. Alis itachi berkedut mendengar jawaban aneh adik nya

" itu bukan jawaban sasu-chan~ ah.. aku tau ! kau pasti sedang membayangkan _you-know-what-i-mean-aahhh-yeahh-uhhh _kan sasu? Wahhh ternyata adik kecil ku sudah besar "

NYUT

Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi sasuke. Dia benar-benar tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa aniki nya ini memikirkan pemikiran mesum seperti itu di malam yang dingin. Seketika ia melihat siluet wajah sakura dengan wajah merona nya. ahh.. apa kau sudah gila sasuke?

" jauhkan otak mesum mu dariku _baka_ aniki " sasuke dengan gesit mendamprat kepala itachi

" ..._ ittai_ sasu-chan jahat. Kenapa menuduh orang suci sepertiku ini sasu? " rengek itachi manja

" cih! _Usuratonkachi_ " setelah mengatakan itu sasuke beranjak dari balkon dan mulai berbaring di ranjang king size nya

" ck! Ku dengar kau akan pergi ke pulau itu? Kau yakin? " tatapan itachi kini mulai serius

" hn " balas sasuke sambil memejamkan mata

" kau harus hati-hati sasuke. Lindungi sakura " sasuke tau bahwa kakak nya tengah serius. Pasalnya itachi akan serius saat memanggil nama kecilnya bukan ledekan sasu-chan, sasu-cake, atau panggilan lain yang amat menjijikan di telinga nya

" hn, aku tau _aniki_ " lepas itu tidak ada percakapan lagi karena itachi pun telah kembali ke kamarnya. Besok adalah hari yang melelahkan jadi ia harus tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Tokyo, cuaca nya sangat bersahabat hari ini, langit yang berwarna biru muda, matahari yang tak malu-malu memancarkan sinar paginya, burung-burung yang berkicau merdu juga orang-orang yang mulai terlihat memadati jalanan kota Tokyo, tampak seorang gadis mungil tengah mengerjapkan matanya mencoba beradaptasi oleh berjuta pigmen warna yang masuk ke dalam retina emerald nya. Ia melirik jam mungil bercorak kerropi di nakas samping ranjang Queen Size nya. jam 09.00 pagi. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap lagi pula teman-teman nya baru akan berangkat jam 09.00 jadi kemungkinan sampai rumahnya pukul 10.00 – pikirnya.

Haruno sakura – nama gadis tersebut menyibakkan selimut bercorak bunga sakura berwarna pink nya dan berjalan menuju jendela hendak membuka gorden kamarnya.

SREKK...

Angin segar khas pagi hari langsung menerpa lembut wajah manis sakura, ia memejamkan mata sebentar entah kenapa fikiran nya kembali tak tenang, ia merasakan firasat buruk yang semakin menjadi. Sejujurnya ia takut, takut akan terjadi sesuatu nanti selama mereka liburan, pasalnya semua feeling sakura belum pernah ada yang meleset, beruntung orang tua nya sedang berada di Paris sehingga ia dengan bebas melakukan segala hal aktifitas di rumah besarnya ini. Setelah dirasa sedikit tenang ia berjalan ke kamar mandi hendak membersihkan diri.

_Other place_

Sasuke tengah bersiap-siap berangkat menjemput naruto. Ia memang berencana ketempat mereka berkumpul menggunakan mobil, setelah memeriksa kembali barang bawaan nya ia bergegas turun dari kamarnya. Pagi ini ia memakai kaos V-neck putih berbalut jaket hitam dengan celana jeans dark blue panjang dengan sepatu snikers hitam. Dibiarkan nya rambut hitam nya acak-acakan yang justru membuatnya terlihat keren dan mempesona.

" kau sudah menyiapkan mobil ku? " tanya sasuke datar kepada salah satu pelayan di rumah nya

" sudah tuan muda " jawab maid tersebut, sasuke tersenyum amat tipis dan berjalan menghampiri mobilnya yang telah terparkir manis di depan gerbang rumah nya

" selama aku pergi jaga rumah, aku sudah memberitahu tou-san dan kaa-san tentang liburan kali ini. Ingat jaga rumah sampai aku... kembali " ucapan yang tadi tegas berubah lirih ketika mengucapkan kata 'kembali' membuat pelayan nya menatap penuh tanya seakan berkata aku-merasakan-hal-tidak-beres-padamu-tuan-muda. Sejujurnya sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti sakura katakan semalam namun segera ia tepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Setelah mengecek seluruh persiapan dengan senyum tipis sasuke meninggalkan rumah nya di ikuti bungkukan hormat para pelayan. Dari kamar itachi, ia bisa melihat adiknya yang sudah pergi. Dalam hati ia berdoa _' kembalilah sasuke dengan... utuh '_

" aku merasakan hal lain, mungkin kah liburan ini akan berbeda? " tanya maid pertama

" aku juga, ku dengar mereka akan berlibur ke sebuah pulau terpencil di Izu Oshima " sahut maid kedua

" aku berharap tuan muda dan semuanya baik-baik saja " ucap maid ketiga dan di balas anggukan mantap dari maid pertama dan kedua.

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian mobil sasuke berhasil menapaki pekarangan depan rumah naruto setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan kecepatan 100km/jam.  
Suara klakson menyadarkan pemilik rumah, tak perlu menunggu lama hingga sang sahabat naruto dan ino muncul. Mengapa bisa ada ino ? karna rumah naruto dan ino pantat-pantatan (baca: bersebelahan) sehingga mempercepat penjemputan

" yosh.. sekarang tinggal menjemput sakura-chan, shikamaru juga sedang menuju rumah kiba " ucap naruto semangat

BRUMM ...

Mobil volvo hitam milik sasuke melesat cepat di jalan yang sepi, naruto duduk di samping sasuke sedangkan ino di belakang.

_back to sakura_

15 menit yang lalu sakura telah selesai mandi, hari ini ia berpakaian simple namun terkesan manis di kenakan nya. sebuah baju putih tanpa lengan berbalut jaket kulit hitam setengah lengan dengan celana panjang berwarna dark blue terlihat pas di pakainya. Rambutnya tengah sebelah kanan ia pilah hingga seperempat bagian lalu ia kepang menggunakan karet kecil dan untuk hiasan ia memberi jepitan berbentuk bunga sakura berwarna soft pink, ah... jangan lupakan poni depan nya yang di buat lurus dengan sisi kiri dan kanan yang sedikit panjang membuat wajahnya yang manis nampak tambah manis juga imut. Sekilas dari pakaian menyerupai pakaian sasuke ya readers...

TINNN ...

Suara klakson menyadarkan aksi bercermin nya. dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga dan keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu.

KRIETTT ...

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sasuke yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil nya. Dengan sigap sasuke membantu sakura. Setelah selesai ia pun memasuki mobil sakura dan langsung tancap gas menuju rumah kiba

" sepertinya style kalian berdua sama eh jidat ? kalian janjian? " ledek ino yang menyadari pakaian sasuke dan sakura hampir sama.

Naruto yang penasaran pun ikut melihat pemandangan yang di katakan ino

' _baju putih, jaket hitam, juga celana dark blue. Memang iya sama yang membedakan hanya ryeowook memakai baju putih tanpa lengan dan jaket kulit setengah lengan sedangkan yesung kaos v-neck putih jaket kulit . Benar-benar cocok ' batin naruto_

" memangnya iya sasuke-kun ? " sakura pun melirik pakaian sasuke dan ia tersentak kaget mengetahui pakaian mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan

BLUSH

" iya juga ya, padahal kita tidak janjian kan sasuke-kun " ucap sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat

" hn " gumam sasuke. Sebenarnya dalam hati pun ia cukup kaget bisa sehati dalam berpakaian.

Tepat pukul 10.30 dua mobil itu tiba secara bersamaan telah sampai di tempat tujuan dari arah yang berlawanan.

Satu-persatu dari mereka turun sambil membawa barang-barangnya menuju sebuah mobil van yang telah terparkir rapih.

" yooo kalian sudah datang, cepat masuk dan atur posisi duduk kalian. Barang-barang nya letakkan di belakang saja " seru kiba penuh semangat. Tanpa banyak bertanya mereka pun segera masuk dan menata barang-barang mereka.

Kini posisi duduk nya telah tersusun. sasuke dan shikamaru di bangku depan, di bangku tengah ino, hinata dan sakura berada di tengah, sedangkan di bangku belakang terdapat naruto, kiba, sai, dan temari di ujung. Mobil itu pun kembali melaju menyusuri jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang diringi canda dan tawa. 2 jam berlalu mereka masih tetap terjaga hanya sakura yang kini terlelap damai di pundak hinata. Di tengah jalan mereka terjebak macet dan dengan terpaksa mereka memutar balik mobil mereka mengikuti instruksi seorang laki-laki paruh aya di ujung jalan.

Sasuke membanting stir kekanan mengikuti mobil lainnya, ternyata selain jalanan yang kecil dan berbatu, sisi kiri dan kanan jalan berdiri dengan angkuh nya barisan pohon raksasa. Segumpal kabut tipis mulai menyelimuti mereka.

" a-ano apa orang tadi t-tidak salah menunjukan jalan ? " tanya hinata sambil mengelus pelan surai lembut ino setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan

" aku yakin sih tidak " jawab naruto menutupi rasa takut nya sendiri

" tapi jalan ini terlalu aneh " sahut ino cemas

Entah kenapa bulu kuduk mereka merinding bahkan sakura yang sedang tertidur pun menggeliat resah " eunghh " lenguh sakura membuat shikamaru, ino dan hinata menoleh ke arah gadis itu bahkan sasuke pun sesekali melirik dari kaca spion " sshhh ... bobo lagi sakura-chan " bisik ino lembut sambil memindahkan kepala sakura untuk bersandar di pundak nya

Waktu berjalan terasa lamban. Mereka tak tau sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan. Sasuke mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dan memicingkan mata nya hingga ia tersadar bahwa ia salah jalan

" kita dimana nih ? " tanya sasuke *OOC banget

" kenapa tak ada mobil lain yang melintas di jalan ini ? " sahut sai menambah suasana mencekam

Pertanyaan sai barusan membuat yang lain seolah sadar kalau sepanjang jalan ini mereka benar-benar sendirian.

" kemana mobil-mobil tadi? Apa kita salah jalan " tanya temari lagi dan tak ada yang berani menjawab hanya ada keheningan di sana

" hey apa mobil ini tak bisa lebih cepat lagi ? " sahut naruto kesal

Perlahan sasuke mulai menekan pedal gas. Beberapa menit kemudian kabut seolah menyingkir dari pandangan nya. akhirnya ia bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas tapi entah dari mana, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok wanita dengan baju serba putih melintas di hadapannya.

Sasuke sontak kaget dan menginjak rem seketika. Aspal yang basah oleh air hujan membuat ban mobil tergelincir. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara letusan yang cukup keras membuat sakura terbangun. Mereka berteriak minus sakura yang kesadarannya belum kembali ketika mobil berputar dengan hebat dan akhirnya menabrak sisi jalan. Tak lama kemudian mobil mengeluarkan asap dan memaksa mereka keluar.

" semuanya baik-baik saja ? " tanya shikamaru

" aku tidak baik-baik saja " ucap sakura polos sambil memperlihatkan luka mirip cakaran di dahi nya

" astaga sakura jidat mu berdarah " pekik ino kaget. Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu langsung melesat ke hadapan sakura. Dengan cekatan ia membuka tas kecil dan mengambil beberapa kapas dan betadine. Sasuke mengobati sakura dengan sangat telaten membuat yang lain kaget. Setelah selesai mereka mulai duduk melingkar di pinggir jalan.

Dengan tarikan nafas pelan shikamaru memulai pembicaraan. " ne minna, hari sudah mulai malam mungkin kita harus mencari penginapan mungkin di sekitar sini – "

" kau gila? Mana ada penginapan di daerah antah berantah begini " potong ino histeris

" jangan menyela ku cerewet, hoaamm _mendokusai_ " ucap shikamaru menguap pelan

" jadi, kita akan mencari penginapan dengan jalan kaki? " tanya kiba memastikan

" hn " balas sasuke yang merangkul pinggang sakura

" tunggu.. sasuke tadi apa yang kau lihat sampai harus mengerem mendadak? " tanya sai dengan senyum palsu nya. ck! Di saat begini pemuda pucat itu masih sempat tersenyum menyeramkan begitu

" aku melihat wanita berbaju putih melintas di depan kita " jelas sasuke membuat teman-teman nya tercengang

" kau yakin? Aku tidak melihat apapun tadi _teme_ "

" s-sebaiknya kita m-melanjutkan perjalanan kita " ucapan hinata kembali menyadarkan mereka bahwa dari tadi mereka telah membuang-buang waktu. Dan kesembilan remaja itu kembali berjalan berharap menemukan tempat penginapan

.

.

.

.

TBC

ollaaaaa minna-san ...

Chap 2 UPDETTTT nih ... *teriakpaketoa

Chap 2 ini aku gatau mau bilang apa. Aku udah berusaha bikin alur yang sedemikian rupa bahkan ending nya pun udah terfikirkan tapi mendadak buyar alhasil chap dua mentok disana. Nah.. petualangan udah mau di mulai nih, aku ga tau adegan romance nya mau di taro dimana tapi aku usahain ada moment sasusaku dan pair lain nya. mohon sabar menunggu dan tetap kasih aku masukan dan semangat yaa

Uchiha Ouka


	4. The Motel - menghilangnya Hinata

Title : Menghilangnya Hinata

**The Motel**

**Chap 3**

**Genre : Horror, romance, friendship, dan sisanya tentukan sendiri ya !**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru OC**

**Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

**Pair : Sasusaku **

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

**Summary :: Shhh ! kamu harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini . . . !**

**Ia tersadar dari tidur nya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. "jangan berisik . nanti mereka dengar" "mereka? Mereka siapa?" "ada rahasia dalam rumah ini" "maksudnya? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti" "dengar, disini terlalu berbahaya. Sebaiknya kalian harus cepat pergi dari sini". Aargghh ... andai saja kami tak terjebak disini . . . [Bad Summary]**

**.**

**.**

**~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~  
~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~  
~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

***_**The Motel**_***

_Prev Chap _

" _aku melihat wanita berbaju putih melintas di depan kita " jelas sasuke membuat teman-teman nya tercengang_

" _kau yakin? Aku tidak melihat apapun tadi teme "_

" _s-sebaiknya kita m-melanjutkan perjalanan kita " ucapan hinata kembali menyadarkan mereka bahwa dari tadi mereka telah membuang-buang waktu. Dan kesembilan remaja itu kembali berjalan berharap menemukan tempat penginapan_

.

.

.

Happy Reading..

.

.

**BANGUNAN **kuno dua tingkat itu terbuat dari batu merah. Lokasinya cukup jauh dari peradaban. Tidak ada rumah tetangga di kanan kirinya selain pohon-pohon besar laksana raksasa. Area pekarangannya sangat luas. Untuk mencapainya harus melewati jalan setapak yang cukup terjal dan licin. Dari luar hanya terlihat cahaya remang-remang. Semakin dekat suhu di sekitar kian lembab, aroma bunga melati juga semakin menyengat penciuman. Di bagian atas bangunan terpampang papan besar bertuliskan **"MOTEL"**. Tak ada nama, alamat, atau petunjuk lainnya. Dan kesanalah mereka semua menuju.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu depan yang terlihat kumuh. Tak ada sahutan – pikirnya. Dia mendorong intu tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara decitan. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka melangkah masuk menatap sekeliling ruangan yang tampak tidak terawat.

" halo, permisi " terdengar gema suara naruto yang memantul dari dinding-dinding ruangan dengan catnya yang mulai mengelupas.

kiba bergerak mendekati meja yang dipergunakan sebagai resepsionis. Melongok ke dalam dan tidak mendapati siapapun. Dia menekan bel yang terdapat di atas meja. Suara gaungnya merambat pelan ke telinga mereka.

" aneh " bisik sai

" bukan aneh " sahut kiba " tapi misterius. Aku jadi ingat rumah berhantu kayak di _Poltergeist _dan _The Amityville Horror. _Ternyata kisah di balik kedua film itu benar-benar misterius. Kalian mau dengar tidak ? "

Temari memberi isyarat untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita kiba. Para gadis menatap garang ke arah pemuda bertato tersebut sedangkan sang empu hanya memamerkan cengiran lebar nya.

temari duduk di salah satu kursi tamu bergaya klasik yang sedikit berdebu. Pandangan nya menyapu sekelilingnya. Di ruangan itu terdapat cermin besar berwarna emas dengan ukiran, jam dinding besar di sudut ruangan, lampu gantung yang menyala redup, tirai warna kuning keemasan, dan lilin di tiap dinding.

" kenapa tempat ini begitu menyeramkan ino-chan " bisik sakura

" tenanglah, jidat kan pangeranmu ada di sini " ucap ino merangkul sakura dengan wajah bersahabat sambil melirik ke arah sasuke, menyadari lirikan ino sasuke beringsut mendekati sakura dan mengusap pelan rambut gadis'nya' seraya berbisik

" aku akan menjaga mu dan yang lain nya "

Sakura dengan wajah memerah hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menatap sasuke dengan sorot mata ketakutan dan kecemasan tingkat dewa.

Mereka ikut duduk bersama temari. Selang beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara suara langkah kaki turun dari tangga. Mereka menanti dengan penuh penasaran.

Ternyata yang muncul adalah seorang gadis belia berambut merah dengan paras nan cantik. Dia mengenakan kaos polos berlengan tiga perempat dipadu celana panjang. Langkah nya ringan dan senyumnya mengembang " maaf membuat anda terlalu lama menunggu. Mau bermalam disini? "

Sasuke dan shikamaru bangkit mendekati meja resepsionis

" saya Uchiha Sasuke. Kami dari Tokyo "

" saya Karin, berapa orang semuanya? "

" saya Nara Shikamaru. Kami semua sembilan orang "

karin bergerak mengambil sebuah buku bertuliskan 'daftar pengunjung motel' dan bergerak menulis data kedepalan pengunjung motel " maaf, atas nama siapa? "

" sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ini kartu pelajar saya " ucap sasuke ramah dengan nada datar seraya menyerahkan kartu pelajarnya.

" berapa kamar ? " tanya shikamaru saat sang resepsionis masih sibuk mencatat di buku pengunjung

" dua saja, kita ambil sekamar 4 orang " tukas sungmin

" baiklah kami minta dua kamar 4 orang di kamar satu dan 5 orang di kamar lain. Ada ? " tanya yesung

" ada, ini kunci kamar nya nomor 3 dan 5 " ujar lisa menyerahkan kunci kamar mereka

Dengan santai mereka membawa barang-barang nya ke kamar masing-masing. Di perjalanan mereka berdelapan banyak mengobrol ringan

" sepertinya pakaian sasuke dan sakura sama " goda sai tepat sasaran di ikuti anggukan kiba. Oh jangan lupakan senyum palsu nya sai itu

" diamlah mayat hidup " desis sakura

" kau baru menyadarinya? Kami sudah sejak awal kiba-chan~ " sambung naruto dengan menekankan kata 'kiba-chan'

" hiyaaaa ... panggilan apa-apaan itu _baka_? Menjijikan " geram kiba membuat mereka tertawa

sakura yang memang tidak perduli memilih diam dan mulai bertanya sambil menarik-narik pelan ujung jaket sasuke

" sasuke-kun itu lukisan siapa ? " tanya sakura

" itu lukisan foto ibu ku " ujar karin yang entah kapan muncul dari belakang

Semuanya hanya ber-oh-ria " oh ibu mu, cantik yah seperti anak nya " goda kiba

Karin hanya tersenyum sambil membetulkan letak kacamata nya. " ini dia kamar kalian, silahkan beristirahat dan ini kunci nya " setelah menyerahkan kunci satu persatu dari mereka pun masuk dan mulai menata barang-barang masing-masing

_kamar no 5_

" sakura kau tak lupa membawa bantal serta boneka mu kan " temari bertanya kepada sakura yang di balas anggukan

" ino, kau membawa banyak sekali persediaan make up " ujar sakura

ino mengangguk " iya, kau ini seperti tidak mengetahui ku saja jida, kau sendiri sudah bawa gadget mu? Aku tak ingin kau meminjam punya ku lho "

" aku sudah membawanya, ini baru mau aku mainkan " ucap sakura seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang berukuran sedang tersebut.

Lelah bermain gadget, sakura memilih memandangi kamar penginapan nya. kamar ini memiliki 4 ranjang berukuran sedang dengan sprei berwarna putih gading, cat kamar ini berwarna abu-abu itupun sudah mulai pudar, terdapat dua kamar mandi dengan 1 wastafel di setiap kamar mandi nya. ada air panas juga disini, kemudian terdapat 2 buah AC dan pemanas ruangan, jendela nya hanya ada tiga di susun memanjang bila di buka maka pemandangan awalnya ialah sebuah jalan dengan pepohonan tinggi di setiap kiri dan kanan nya. sungguh ia lebih nyaman berada di rumah nya di tambah lagi suhu disini yang terasa dingin mencekam serta lingkungan yang jauh dari jangkauan manusia. – pikir sakura

' _tou-san, kaa-san salahkah liburan sakura kali ini ? ' batin sakura was-was_

" disini dingin sekali, apa tak ada pemanas ruangan di kamar ini ? " keluh temari

" ada kok, tapi belum di nyalakan. Biar aku saja " sakura bangkit dan mulai menekan tombol ON yang terdapat di alat pemanas ruangan tersebut.

Ino dan temari tidak bisa tidur, temari mengeluh karna suhu kamar yang menurutnya dingin dan terkesan mencekam. Sedangkan ino stres berat ketika masuk kamar mandi yang jorok dan di penuhi sarang laba-laba.

.

.

Sementara di kamar laki-laki...

" aku seperti pernah melihat wanita dalam lukisan itu " gumam sasuke

" tentu saja, itu kan ibu nya karin " desis kiba

Yesung terdiam, dari raut muka nya tampak ia sedang berfikir keras hingga tiba-tiba...

" aku ingat siapa wanita itu " ujar sasuke

" sudah ku katakan itukan ibunya karin-san _baka-teme_ " jawab naruto jengah

PLETAK

" wanita itu sama seperti yang tadi aku lihat menyebrang jalan tepat di depan ku sehingga membuat kita kecelakaan " balas sasuke tajam. membuat semua melongo tak percaya

Ketika kiba ingin membuka suara, ia mendengar jeritan dari arah kamar sakura

BRAK

Naruto, shikamaru,sai, sasuke dan kiba menerobos masuk kamar nomor 5 itu dan bertanya " ada apa ? "  
Ino keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat " ada kecoa, sai "  
" aishh ku kira ada apa mengagetkan ku saja. Sudah lah kalian istirahat saja. Malam ini kita terpaksa menginap disini. Besok pagi kita cari tukang servis dan pergi secepatnya, setuju? " ino yang pasrah mengangguk lemah

Temari yang sedari tadi tidur mulai terusik oleh suara berisik sahabatnya " ada apa sih ? "

" eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok temari-chan, sudahlah sebaiknya kalian istirahat lagi " kiba berjalan keluarga kamar para gadis. Sedangkan temari kembali tidur atau lebih tepatnya tidur-tiduran. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, hinata berjalan ke ambang pintu untuk membukakan pintu

" s-siapa disana? " tanya jessica

Tak ada sahutan. sakura dan temari saling pandang, ino yang cuek hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai memakai make up yang ia bawa dengan earphone terpasang di telinganya. Ia tengah dibuai oleh alunan musik _Pop_ dengan tembang Sorry-sorry.

Demi melihat tatapan ketiga rekan sekamarnya, ia melepas earphone-nya. dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang berat dan lambat. Dengan beringsut, ia bangkit dan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Hinata yang telah kembali pun beringsut mendekat ke arah sakura dan saling merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Pintu terbuka, tak ada siapa-siapa diluar. ino kembali menjulurkan kepalanya dan terkejut mendapati naruto dan kiba yang mengagetkannya. Keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke menghampiri keduanya dan menjitak keras kepala mereka

PLETAK

" kenapa belum tidur? Jangan menakuti para gadis ? " ucap sasuke datar

" tanggung _teme_ sebentar lagi subuh " balas naruto

" benar itu sasuke " sambung kiba

" hn, terserah kalian tapi jangan berisik " sasuke menatap tajam duo evil itu dan pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

" ne, ino kami boleh masuk ? " tanya kyuhyun

ino hanya melengos dan kembali merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur. Naruto dan kiba pun masuk. Keduanya duduk di tepi ranjang hinata seraya menatap para yeoja. Hinata dan ino memakai baju tidur tipis, temari memakai tang top dan celana pendek sedangkan sakura memakai jaket lengan panjang berwarna merah yang panjang nya hinga 25 cm di atas lutut dan celana pendek yang panjang nya hanya 15 cm dari bawahan baju nya. mereka semua memang seksi tapi sakura lebih terkesan imut dengan rambut yang di ikat dua.

" mau ngapain kalian ? " tanya sakura ketus

" sudah lah ino, kami tau kalian semua ketakutan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau kami temani. Hitung-hitung sekalian jagain kalian ya kan naruto? " lelaki rubah yang di panggil naruto mengangguk membenarkan perkataan kiba

" mau jagain apa cari-cari kesempatan? " ketus ino

" ya~ ino jangan sinis begitu lah aku sama kiba tulus kok " rajuk naruto dan kiba tersenyum

" oke, kebetulan kalau begitu " seloroh temari

" kau ini bagaimana sih temari, mereka ini serigala berbulu domba tahu? Suruh mereka pergi " usir ino

" aku Cuma pernasaran dengan cerita kiba tadi sore, ino-chan "

" cerita yang mana? " tanya kiba

" tentang rumah hantu " jawab temari datar. Hinata pun cemas karena sejujurnya ia takut mendengar ceritanya

" oh, yang itu. Begini ceritanya "

kiba pun mulai bercerita. Temari dan naruto mulai mendengarkan dengan serius. Ino dan sakura menutup kedua telinga nya, sedangkan hinata memilih tenggelam dalam lautan musik melalui earphone yang di pinjam nya dari ino.

Menurut cerita kiba, film _Poltergeist_ yang beredar tahun 1982 mengalami kutukan karena syuting di kuburan asli. Kisah tentang pasangan suami-istri freeling beserta anak-anak mereka yang menempati rumah baru berakhir tragis di dunia nyata. Dominique Dunne meninggal akibat di cekik oleh teman lelakinya. Julian Beck sebagai pendeta meninggalkan karna kanker. Will Sampson yang menjadi dokter sihir meninggal di meja operasi karna komplikasi. Dan si kecil Heather O'Rourke yang memerankan Carol Anne tewas saat syuting film ketiga gara-gara usus besarnya tiba-tiba rusak sehingga racun menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

" Hi, seram ! " kata temari

" stop! Stop! Stop! Berhenti ceritanya " pinta ino

" lalu, bagaimana dengan _The Amityville Horror_? " tanya naruto antusias

"Film _The Amityville Horror_ yang beredar tahun 1979 diangkat dari sebuah kisah nyata. Banyak kasus aneh menimpa para kru, seperti kecelakaan misterius di lokasi syuting yang sempat membuat James Brolin, sang pemeran utama harus menjalani perawatan medis.

Kejadian sebenarnya bermula pada tanggal 14 november 1974, pukul 03.00 dini hari. Saat itu Ronald 'Buch' menembaki ayahnya, Ronald DeFeo Sr., sebanyak 8x dengan pistol _Marlin_ di rumah mereka di_ 112 Ocean Avenue _di _Amityville,_ _Suffolk Country,_ sebuah rumah mewah berlantai tiga bergaya eropa. Sang ayah tewas seketika dengan luka di punggung dan kepalanya. Dengan sisa peluru yang ada, Butch membunuh ibunya, Louise_,_ dan keempat adiknya yaitu, Mark, John, Allison, dan Dawn.

Butch tertangkap dan mengakui segala perbuatannya di depan detektif Gerald Gozaloff. Persidangan kasus tersebut berlangsung tanggal 14 oktober 1975. Dua minggu kemudian Butch dinyatakan bersalah dan dihukum penjara seumur hidup. Hingga sekarang ia masih mendekam di penjara _New York State Departement._

Pada tanggal 16 februari 1976 stasiun Radio WBAB mengadakan wawancara bertema _The Amityville Horror Conspiracy _yang di pandu oleh Joel Martin.Seorang penyidik paranormal New York, Dr. Stephen Kaplan, menemukan banyak hal yang aneh sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi. Sejak menempati rumah barunya, Ronald Sr. Mulai tertarik dengan dunia magis dan santanis. Dia mempelajari okultisme dan mengoleksi banyak senjata. Ketika perjanjian nya dengan iblis ia khianati, sang iblis menjadi murka dan merasuk ke dalam tubuh Butch dan melakukan pembunuhan sadis.

Penulis novel _The Amityville Horror_, Jay Anson, yang melakukan penelitian di rumah itu menemukan banyak kejadian misterius. Dia menyimpulkan adanya fenomena supranatural yang sangat menganggu di rumah tersebut. Sampai hari ini, tak ada seorang pun yang berani tinggal di dalam rumah angker itu. "

" wow, mengerikan sekali " seru naruto dan temari mengangguk

" sudah, sudah, sudah! " protes sakura sengit. " apa tak ada cerita yang lebih enak di dengar ? "

" ada kok sakura " sahut kiba " kau mau mendengar cerita tentang hantu yang mana lagi? _The Others, The Grudge, Dark Water, The Shinning, The Haunting, Thirteen Ghost, House of Haunted Hill ? "_

" cukup ! " pekik ino " sekarang kalian berdua keluar! Out, Out! " usir ino

" tega banget sih ino-chan "

" ke-lu-ar! Atau aku akan berteriak lebih keras supaya seluruh penghuni kamar bangun " ancam ino

" penghuni yang mana ? manusia atau hantu ? " goda kiba jahil

Sakura yang setuju dengan ino pun menyambit kiba dan naruto dengan bantal, temari tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat dua namja evil itu kabur keluar kamar.

Di balik pintu kamar nomor 5 ternyata sudah ada shikamaru dan sai yang menunggu mereka

" korban pengusiran, eoh? " cibir shikamaru datar namun dari nada terdengar jelas ledekan darinya

" diam kau pemalas, aishh wajah tampan ku hancur sudah kena sambitan sakura " racau naruto lebay

" lebih baik kalian tidur "

" ta... "

" dan aku tidak menerima penolakan! " potong shikamaru tegas.

Kembali ke kamar nomor 5.

Setengah jam berlalu, hinata bangkit dari rebahannya dan berjalan keluar kamar

" hinata-chan kau mau kemana? " tanya sakura. hinata hanya melirik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya dan ia kembali melangkah pergi.

BLAMM ..

Terdengar suara pintu di tutup. Sakura yang tak memasang curiga langsung menarik selimutnya dan mulai tertidur menyusul ino dan temari yang sudah terlelap. Dalam tidurnya sakura mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Samar-samar sesosok bayangan masuk ke dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar pintu kamar tertutup. Setengah sadar sakura merasa bahwa itu adalah hinata nya. dia baru panik ketika keesokan paginya hinata tidak ada di kamar bahkan barang-barangnya pun ikut lenyap.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiiiii !

Ciel dateng bawa chap 3 nih, gimana? Ketebak nggak alur nya? aku sempat bingung mau milih hinata atau temari yang di adegan terakhir. Aku bener-bener payah buat ngasih peran ke mereka dan dengan sedikit pertimbangan tak berujung alhasil aku pilih hinata karena dia paling pendiam. Sekarang ada yang bisa nebak besok bakal ada apa di chap depan?

Di tunggu RnR nya yaa...

Uchiha Ouka


	5. The Motel - Cemburu

Title : Cemburu

**The Motel**

**Chap 4**

**Genre : Horror, romance, friendship, dan sisanya tentukan sendiri ya !**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru OC**

**Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

**Pair : Sasusaku **

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

**Summary :: Shhh ! kamu harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini . . . !**

**Ia tersadar dari tidur nya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. "jangan berisik . nanti mereka dengar" "mereka? Mereka siapa?" "ada rahasia dalam rumah ini" "maksudnya? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti" "dengar, disini terlalu berbahaya. Sebaiknya kalian harus cepat pergi dari sini". Aargghh ... andai saja kami tak terjebak disini . . . [Bad Summary]**

**.**

**.**

**~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~  
~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~  
~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

***_**The Motel**_***

_Prev Chap_

_Setengah jam berlalu, hinata bangkit dari rebahannya dan berjalan keluar kamar_

" _Hinata-chan kau mau kemana? " tanya Sakura. Hinata hanya melirik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya dan ia kembali melangkah pergi._

_BLAMM .._

_Terdengar suara pintu di tutup. Sakura yang tak memasang curiga langsung menarik selimutnya dan mulai tertidur menyusul Ino dan temari yang sudah terlelap. Dalam tidurnya sakura mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Samar-samar sesosok bayangan masuk ke dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar pintu kamar tertutup. Setengah sadar sakura merasa bahwa itu adalah Hinata nya. dia baru panik ketika keesokan paginya Hinata tidak ada di kamar bahkan barang-barangnya pun ikut lenyap._

.

.

.

Happy Reading..

.

.

**MEREKA **telah berkumpul di ruang makan, berbagai sajian pun telah di hidangkan. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Ino, temari, dan Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan karin berada di ujung. Perut yang lapar dengan beberapa sajian yang menggugah selera membuat mereka semakin tidak sabar untuk melahap sarapan pagi mereka. Terdapat udang BBQ, Nasi Goreng Seafood, Takoyaki, Salad buah, 9 gelas cammomile tea hangat serta beberapa buah sebagai dessert nya.

" Mana tamu yang lainnya " tanya sai

" Mungkin pada belum bangun " jawab Karin " Tapi kali ini sarapan nya memang kami buat spesial untuk kalian. Oh ya kemana teman kalian yang satu lagi? " semua mata tertuju pada para perempuan. Sakura mencoba menjelaskan " Semalam Hinata-chan keluar kamar. aku tidak tau Hinata-chan mau kemana disaat aku tanya ia hanya melirik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku. Tak lama kemudian aku sempat mendengar suara pintu terbuka tapi aku tidak melihat nya hanya mendengar saja, ku fikir itu Hinata-chan yang sudah kembali. Yang jelas pagi ini dia tidak ada di kamarnya dan barang-barang nya pun ikut hilang. "

Naruto terlihat resah " Kau yakin ia tak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum keluar kamar ? " Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

" Mungkin tidak kalau Hinata pulang? " tanya Kiba.

Shikamaru menggeleng " Itu tidak mungkin karna ia akan menumpang dengan siapa untuk pulang?. Ne, kalian sudah menghubungi nomor handphone nya? "

" Sepertinya alat komunikasi tak ada yang berfungsi disini Shikamaru " sahut Temari

" Entah karna faktor cuaca atau faktor lokasi sehingga tidak ada sinyal " sambung Ino

" Baiklah itu kita fikirkan nanti, oya Karin-san bisa kami bertemu dengan montir anda ? " tanya Sasuke datar

Karin meletakan sendok makannya dan beralih ke arah dapur " _baa-san_ tolong panggilkan montir kita " tak lama, montir itupun datang. Seorang lelaki tua dengan pakaian yang tampak kotor dan wajah yang penuh keringat  
" Ada apa Karin-sama ? " tanya sang montir

" Ah ini ada yang mobilnya ingin di servis "

Sasuke berdiri " Uchiha Sasuke "

" Ah namaku Kabuto "

" Hn "

.

.

_other place_

Hinata tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia mendapati dirinya dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan pengap. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat, ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi namun hasilnya NIHIL, ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Hinata terkejut ketika pandangan nya yang kabur melihat banyaknya kelelawar yang sedang tidur dengan posisi bergelantungan di langit-langit kamar. Dan ia semakin kaget begitu sesosok bayangan hitam tinggi besar mendekat ke arahnya. Ketika wajahnya terlihat jelas di matanya, ia berteriak histeris namun lehernya serasa tercekat sehingga tak ada suara yang keluar.

Ketika sosok itu menggigit lehernya, hinata kembali tak sadarkan diri. Tapi kali ini ia tak akan bisa bangun kembali.

_back to ruang makan_

Ketika acara makan selesai, sasuke dan kawan-kawan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan dan melakukan aktifitasnya sendiri.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Dari raut wajahnya tampak sekali bahwa ia sedang berfikir keras. Semua terjadi begitu saja dan ketakutan nya pun menjadi nyata. Pertama tentang ketersesatan mereka di jalan, menemukan motel yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, Hinata salah satu sahabat nya menghilang tanpa jejak dan setelah ini akan ada apa lagi? Tanpa ia ketahui seorang laki-laki tengah asyik memperhatikan sakura itu dari belakang, Sasuke yang menyadari sang objek tak kunjung sadar, dengan pelan ia menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan melangkah tenang menghampiri sang gadis pink nya.

GREPP

Sakura tersentak kaget saat mengetahui sepasang lengan kekar melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda raven beriris Onyx tengah memeluknya dari belakang dan seketika wajah nya memerah bak tomat. Ya, Sakura memang sudah tak asing lagi dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang satu ini, ia sering memperlakukan Sakura dengan sangat lembut secara tidak langsung apalagi saat mereka sedang berdua, sifat dingin dan angkuh Sasuke akan menguar entah kemana saat berhadapan dengan nya. yang ada hanya Sasuke dengan berjuta kelembutan. Terkadang ia akan memeluknya baik dari belakang, samping, maupun dari depan, atau ia hanya akan menatap intens kedua iris emerald nya, atau... ia akan mencium lembut kedua kening Sakura dengan sayang, dan di saat ia bertanya Sasuke hanya menjawab _' diam dan nikmati. Hanya aku yang boleh melakukan ini padamu. Karena kau milikku '_. Dan Sakura pun tak menolak karna ia sendiri tak mengerti arti semua perilaku manis Sasuke ini. Dan ia pun tak yakin bahwa di balik itu semua sasuke menyimpan rasa istimewa dan menempatkan Sakura di tempat spesial di hatinya. Bolehkah sakura berharap?

" Sedang melamunkan apa Sakura ? " tanya Sasuke yang belum merubah posisinya memeluk

" Tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke-kun, bukan hal yang penting " kilah Sakura. Dan pemuda di belakang nya ini tau bahwa gadis pink itu berbohong

" Kau yakin? " Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura untuk saling berhadapan, menatap intens kedua manik emerald Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang berubah, mereka berdua hanya saling menatap manik lawan jenis nya

" Tapi mata mu berkata lain Sakura " ucap Sasuke jengah

" A-aku.. hanya memikirkan Hinata. Kau tau Sasuke-kun? Feeling ku benar. Aku – "

GREP

Sasuke menghentikan ocehan frustasi Sakura dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Usapan demi usapan tercipta demi membuat gadis di pelukan nya ini tenang

" Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu. Jadi, tetaplah dalam pandanganku Sakura " ucap Sasuke lembut

" Tapi Sasuke-kun juga harus selamat. " emerald itu menatap sayu ke dalam onyx Sasuke. Mengerti kegelisahan Sakura yang amat mendalam dengan sigap Sasuke mencium lembut kening nya.

Dari bawah, seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata menatap tajam kearah Sakura. Dari awal rombongan sasuke berkunjung, ia memang sudah menaruh hati kepada Sasuke. Tangan putihnya mengepal dengan deru nafas tak terkendali hingga akhirnya ia memilih menghela nafas lelah dan pergi dari sana

.

.

" Yoo _teme_ abis darimana kalian berdua? " seru Naruto yang kini sedang bercanda di ruang tengah

" Hn " Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memangku Sakura membuat gadis itu berblushing-ria

" Yak! Jangan bermesraan disini dong " protes Temari dan Ino yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Hah.. _Mendokusai_ " sudah ketebak itu kata-kata siapa kan?

Sasuke menghiraukan protes teman-teman nya dan malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sakura sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma menenangkan gadisnya

"S-sasuke-kuuuun~ " Sakura mendesah geli membuat laki-laki disana mengerjap. Oh sungguh desahan tertahan Sakura benar-benar berbahaya bagi 'adik' mereka.

" Sakura-san suara desahanmu membuat laki-laki disini menggila lho "

TOENG

_Shit!_ Sai kau sungguh terlalu. Tak tau kah ia bahwa nyawa laki-laki disini terancam gara-gara ucapan polos nya itu. Sasuke langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh andalan nya saat mendengar ucapan Sai yang kelewat jujur itu

" O-oy sasuke hentikan aksi hentai mu itu " keluh Temari

" Aish kalian – "

" Sudah Sasuke-kun~ " dengan dengusan kasar Sasuke pun berhenti berbicara.

Keadaan kembali hening, biasanya jika keadaan seperti tadi Hinata selalu menjadi penengah tapi sekarang hinata menghilang dan mereka sadar bahwa hati mereka ada yang kosong

" Daripada berdiam diri lebih baik kita menengok mobil van Kiba " usul Shikamaru dan langsung di setujui oleh yang lainnya

Sesampainya disana mereka bisa melihat Kabuto yang sedang memperbaiki mobil Kiba

" Apa penyakitnya Kabuto-san? " tanya Kiba

Kabuto menjulurkan kepala nya dari kap mesin. Dia mengelap tangan nya yang kotor. " parah kiba-kun. Mesin nya sama sekali tidak mau berputar "

" Kenapa bisa begitu? " tanya temari

" Sakelar pengapiannya rusak dan sambungan aki nya juga terputus " jelas kabuto

" Lalu bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa kembali dong? " tanya kiba resah

" Mm.. saya sudah menyambung aki dan terminal-terminal starter nya dengan kabel langsung. Kemungkinan kontak nya harus di ganti dengan yang baru "

" Yasudah, ganti saja kabuto-san "

Kabuto tersenyum " Ban nya juga bocor kiba-kun. Harus di tambal "

" Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa lakukan. Masalah harga tak perlu di pikirkan " ucap sasuke datar dan berlalu pergi dengan teman-teman nya.

Kabuto menyeringai " Orang kota yang bodoh... "

.

.

Malam ini mereka makan dalam diam, semuanya masih enggan membuka suara bahkan naruto yang dikenal berisik pun ikut bungkam. Hilangnya Hinata benar-benar membuat mereka terpukul.

" Aku selesai " semua menatap ke arah Sakura yang langsung pergi keluar motel

" Habiskan makan kalian. " kali ini Sasuke menyusul Sakura di ikuti Ino dan Sai

Sakura berjalan ke arah taman motel dengan tatapan kosong. Ia duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari kamarnya

" Hiks.. Hinata-chan " satu isakan lolos meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Teman-teman nya hanya bisa menatap iba ke arah Sakura. Tak ada yang berniat mendekati gadis bersurai pink itu

" H-hinata-chan.. hiks.. a-aku tau ini a-akan terjadi. Hiks.. s-sebelumnya a-aku punya firasat aneh. M-maafkan aku Hinata-chan "

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura di ikuti teman-teman nya dan mulai memeluk Sakura.

" Masih ada kami Sakura-chan.. " ucap Naruto lembut

" Hn " – sasuke

" Kami akan melindungimu " – sai

" Tetaplah bersama kami " – ino

" Hooaam... bersama akan lebih ringan Sakura " – shikamaru

" Kita semua akan pulang " – kiba

" Tutup luka itu dan bersenang-senanglah selagi bisa " – temari

" Hiks.. arigatou minna " – sakura

.

.

Pagi membuka lembaran baru, matahari pun kian meninggi. Insiden hinata membuat mereka menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaan. Cuaca hari ini cerah di langit awan putih pun berkerumun dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan tapi kenapa disini tidak ada sinyal? Sasuke kesal.. sangat kesal. Kesabaran nya kian menipis tatkala itachi tak bisa di hubungi

" _Teme _makan dulu " tawar naruto

" Nanti saja _dobe_ " tolak sasuke dengan datar nya. sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas lelah dan pergi menjauh

Akhirnya, sakura dan ino sarapan di kamarnya. Mereka masih bingung dengan menghilang nya hinata kemarin. Sungguh ini tidak bisa di terima akal sehat mereka

" Kamu yakin kemarin malam hinata sudah masuk kamar, sakura? "

Sakura menggeleng " Aku tidak begitu yakin, soalnya semalam aku tidur sangat nyenyak. Mungkin saja semalam aku hanya salah dengar, atau bisa jadi itu hanya mimpi "

Ino mengernyitkan alis nya bingung " Sepertinya pertanda buruk ini kenyataan deh. Aku jadi merinding sendiri deh "

" Ino-chan _please_ deh.. jangan ganggu selera makan ku dong " ucap sakura kesal. Pasalnya ia begitu menikmati makanan nya ini tapi mendadak _unmood_ karena sahabatnya yang parno ini

" Aku serius jidat. Coba kalian fikirkan mulai dari jalanan yang macet, kita yang kecelakaan sampai hinata yang entah dimana. Jangan-jangan benar kalau motel ini berhantu " jelas Ino dengan nada ketakutan nya.

" Stop! Bagus, Pig. Tiba-tiba saja perutku jadi kenyang sekarang " Sakura meletakkan alat makannya dan Ino hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Di layar tertera nama Temari menelponnya.

_Temari is calling..._

Ino melirik sedikit dan seketika merebut ponsel Sakura. " mau apa Temari menelponmu? " Ino menekan tombol hijau dan segera tersambung

" Temari, kenapa menelpon Sakura? " hening. Tidak ada suara yang ada hanya desahan nafas seseorang di ujung sana

" Hei Temari-chan? Kau dimana? " sekali tak ada jawaban. Melihat itu Sakura merebut ponselnya dan mulai berbicara

" Temari-chan ini aku Sakura, ada apa? "

Sebuah suara parau menginterupsi " Pergi dari sini "

DEG

Suara nya terdengar dekat.. dekat sekali. Dengan pelan dua gadis tersebut menengok kebelakang dan mereka dapat melihat ponsel Temari baru saja jatuh ke kasur nya dengan kondisi aktif. Lalu kemanakah pemilik ponsel nya?

.

.

.

Dari balik jendela kamarnya, Kiba melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Karin di atas gazebo yang terdapat di halaman samping. Tanpa ia sadari, hatinya terbakar cemburu dan tangan nya pun mengepal kuat. Apalagi setelah naruto yang kebetulan memergoki kiba mengintip kegiatan mereka malah menatap Kiba penuh tantang dengan seringaian untuk memanas-manasi Kiba. Kiba memalingkan wajahnya tanpa sengaja pandangan nya menubruk pada bangunan lain di sisi jalan yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari motel. Dia menutup jendela dan keluar dari kamarnya

" kau mau kemana Kiba? " Shikamaru dan Sai yang baru masuk bertanya

" keluar. Cari angin! Di kamar panas " balas Kiba dingin meninggalkan tatapan heran. Shikamaru dan Sai berpandangan sebentar lalu saling mengangkat bahu

" hati-hati Kiba " teriak Sai dari kejauhan berharap sang empu mendengarnya. Ketika ingin menutup pintu kamar, kedua laki-laki tersebut di kagetkan dengan kedatangan Sakura dan Ino dengan wajah panik.

" Kalian kenapa? "

" Temari.. dia.. "

.

.

Di halaman samping tampak dua buah sejoli tengah duduk bersama, terlihat sekali bahwa karin sedang mengobati Naruto yang penuh luka.

" Syukurlah hanya tergores kecil. Kau baik-baik saja naruto-san? "

" Ah.. kalau hanya luka di kepala sih sudah biasa Karin-san. Hehehe " naruto memberikan cengiran khas nya

" Oh ya? " Karin yang melihat cengiran Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum manisnya

" aku serius! Dari SMP sampai SMA, aku sudah biasa tawuran sampai keluar masuk rumah sakit. Bukan hanya di kepala, tapi di seluruh tubuhku juga ada. Kau mau lihat? Ada bekas lemparan batu, tusukan pisau, tusukan obeng pun ada " Karin tertawa mendengar Naruto yang dengan ceria menceritakan kenakalan nya.

Satu jam sudah mereka mengobrol dan akhirnya Naruto menyudahi acara bincangan nya.

" Sankyu Karin-chan sudah merawatku. Oh ya nanti sore ku tunggu disini lagi ya " Karin mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

" Wah, kalau tau kau pintar mengobati luka begini, aku tidak akan keberatan menambahkan luka lagi. Siapa sih yang mengajarimu ? "

Lisa tersenyum kembali " _Tou-san _ku seorang dokter bedah, dia lah yang mengobatiku "

Naruto mengangguk " Sekarang dimana _tou-san_ mu? "

" Sedang dinas seminar di london " jawab Karin

" Sugoi.. Tentang apa? " Naruto tampak berbinar mendengarnya

" Kembali hidup normal dengan cangkok ginjal " Naruto kembali mengangguk

" Wah keren tuh,, jadi kalau sakit bisa berobat pada ayahmu siapa tau bisa gratis. Hehe bercanda. Lalu _kaa-san_ mu? "

" Dia meninggal waktu aku masih bayi. Kalau bukan karena koleksi foto dari ayah mungkin aku takkan mengenali wajah kaa-san. Sejak kecil aku hanya di beri tahu kalau nama nya adalah.. Elizabeth. "

.

.

Kiba sampai di bangunan itu. Bentuknya seperti sebuah pabrik tua yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Dia membuka pintu besi secara perlahan membuat suara deritan pintu yang cukup keras. Rasa penasaran nya menuntun nya untuk terus berjalan masuk ke dalam. Sesampainya di dalam, Kiba tertegun melihat barisan mobil bekas yang telah rusak terparkir disana dan yang membuatnya heran adalah beberapa dari mobil itu pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, yaitu ketika mereka mulai berbelok untuk memotong jalan pintas.

Kiba yakin ia tak salah lihat lagipula ia hafal betul nomor seri mobil tersebut. Tapi kenapa mobil ini sudah sedemikian parah nya dan seolah-olah telah bertahun-tahun disini. Fikiran negatif mulai menyambangi otaknya. Naruto pernah cerita tentang mobil berhantu dan sejenisnya

" Jangan-jangan... "

Kiba membalikkan badan nya untuk segera kabur dari sana tapi naas baginya karena sebuah benda tumpul sudah lebih dulu menghantam kepalanya. Kiba jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Di sampingnya Kabuto tersenyum dengan sebuah besi panjang penuh darah di genggaman nya.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 4 apdet minna-san..

Gimana chapter ini? Entahlah ada kemajuan atau gak. Ciel udah nyoba berfikir keras dan sesekali membaca lagi novel yang jadi sumber inspirasi ciel dan sempat baca novel horror lainnya akhirnya beginilah jadinya. Oya mengenai keluarga karin. Ayah nya orang jepang menikah dengan perempuan berdarah inggris bernama Elizabeth. Untuk orang tua karin ciel sengaja pake OC. Gapapa kan readers? Maaf kalau disini moment selain sasusaku nya ga ada aku lagi fokus ke pair mereka.. mungkin di chap depan aku hadirin pair lain tapi aku ga janji yaa..

Yosh! Mind to RnR ? minta saran dan semangat nya yaa..

Uchiha Ouka


	6. The Motel - Rahasia

Title : Rahasia

**The Motel**

**Chap 5**

**Genre : Horror, romance, friendship, dan sisanya tentukan sendiri ya !**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru**

**Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

**Pair : Sasusaku, SaIno, ShikaTema **

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

**Summary :: Shhh ! kamu harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini . . . !**

**Ia tersadar dari tidur nya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. "jangan berisik . nanti mereka dengar" "mereka? Mereka siapa?" "ada rahasia dalam rumah ini" "maksudnya? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti" "dengar, disini terlalu berbahaya. Sebaiknya kalian harus cepat pergi dari sini". Aargghh ... andai saja kami tak terjebak disini . . . [Bad Summary]**

**.**

**.**

**~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~  
~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~  
~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

***_**The Motel**_***

_Prev Chap _

" _kau mau kemana Kiba? " Shikamaru dan Sai yang baru masuk bertanya_

" _keluar. Cari angin! Di kamar panas " balas Kiba dingin meninggalkan tatapan heran. Shikamaru dan Sai berpandangan sebentar lalu saling mengangkat bahu_

" _hati-hati kiba " teriak Sai dari kejauhan berharap sang empu mendengarnya. Ketika ingin menutup pintu kamar, kedua laki-laki tersebut di kagetkan dengan kedatangan Sakura dan Ino dengan wajah panik._

" _kalian kenapa? "_

" _Temari.. dia.. "_

.

.

Happy Reading..

.

.

Yamanaka Ino, gadis bak barbie berambut pirang sedang duduk termenung di teras motel. Di tangan nya terdapat sebuah figura dengan ukiran rumit yang cantik. Air mata turun makin deras kala ia melihat sebuah foto salah satu dari tiga sahabatnya. Hinata Hyuuga, salah satu sahabat nya yang tersayang dan yang sering menjadi penengah di setiap pertengkaran nya. menghilangnya Hinata jelas membuat ia begitu terpukul, sungguh mendadak padahal ia sudah membayangkan liburan menyenangkan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sebuah tangan menghapus pelan air mata Ino dari belakang, ia tersentak sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menangis

" Kau jelek " Ino melotot tajam kepada suara yang ia yakini milik Sai

" Diam kau muka palsu " desis Ino tak terima

" Kkk~ begitu lebih baik Ino-chan, tak boleh ada air mata di liburan – "

" Kau bilang apa? Liburan? Ck! Kau sudah gila ternyata " potong Ino membuat Sai mengerucut sebal

" Aku belum selesai berbicara jelek! Ku bilang tak boleh ada air mata di liburan menyedihkan ini. Kau harus kuat dan bertahan. Kau harus semangat supaya Hinata-san tidak sedih disana. Kau harus tetap hidup dan mendoakannya " Ino menunduk, ia telah salah sangka terhadap pemuda yang diam-diam ia taksir.

" _G-gomen_ Sai-kun. A-aku hanya masih tak bisa menerima – "

GREP

Sai memeluk Ino hangat, pelukan penuh kasih sayang berharap Ino akan berhenti menangis.. berharap pelukan ini bisa menghiburnya

" Semua akan baik-baik saja Ino-chan. Sudah berhenti menangis ya " tenang dan hangat.. perasaan keduanya secara tak sadar telah tersampaikan. Kita tinggalkan sejenak pasangan SaIno ini.

.

.

Shikamaru duduk termenung di pinggir ranjang. Mata gelap nya menerawang jauh sebelum ia berangkat ke tempat terkutuk ini. Kenangan nya dengan temari membekas di ingatan nya meskipun perempuan itu kasar dan merepotkan tapi shikamaru tau bahwa perempuan bername tag Sabaku Temari itu adalah perempuan baik dan lembut.

_Shikamaru sedang tidur di sebuah bangku panjang di taman belakang sekolah, menikmati semilir angin sore yang menenangkan membuatnya hanyut dalam mimpi indahnya sampai sebuah sabetan pelan membangunkan shikamaru_

" _Dasar pemalas, hey sekolah sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu dan kau masih asik tertidur disini? " Shikamaru mengamati gadis merepotkan di hadapan nya._

" _Hah mendokusai na. Apa masalahmu noona... Sabaku Temari? " dengan malas Shikamaru berucap pelan_

" _Ck! Sana pulang hari sebentar lagi hujan " setelah berkata Temari langsung pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang melongo_

" _Hahh~ dia anak baru minggu kemarin kan? Mendokusai.. " pelan-pelan Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat tidur nyaman nya dan segera pulang._

Shikamaru tersenyum mengingat pertemuan konyol nya dengan temari yang saat itu masih berstatus anak baru di sekolahnya. Temari memang tidak secantik Sakura atau kedua teman nya tapi entah mengapa temari mempunyai pesona tersendiri yang mampu menarik perhatian Shikamaru. Suara berisiknya serta kata-kata tajam nya terselip sebuah perhatian kecil yang di tujukan untuk orang-orang terdekatnya dan Shikamaru menyadari hal itu. Lelah berfikir tentang Temari, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Sai, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Naruto kini tengah berkumpul di sofa. Mereka sedang mencoba mencari Temari dan Sasuke yang mendadak hilang di tambah cerita ganjil Sakura di kamar mereka. Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan mereka belum kembali dari siang tadi

" Darimana saja kalian? " Sai yang duduk di ruang tengah menoleh ke arah pintu

" Hn mencari telepon " jawab Sasuke datar

" Cih dasar teme setidaknya kabari kami. Kau tau Ino dan Sakura panik mencari – "

" Cotto matte Temari-chan, apa tadi kamu menelpon ku? " Temari menggeleng bingung

" Aku bahkan meninggalkan ponsel ku di kamar "

" Kau yakin Temari-chan? " Temari mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Sakura, Sai dan Shikamaru berpandangan. Dengan perlahan Sakura menceritakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu dan temari berubah panik. Bahkan ketika Temari mengecek sendiri ponselnya, ia sempat terhuyung dan jatuh pingsan di pelukan shikamaru yang menangkapnya

" Sakura, cepat ambil air dingin " titah Shikamaru sambil membawa Temari ke kamar para gadis di ikuti yang lainnya.

Sakura melangkah ke lantai atas dan menuju dapur. Disana dia tidak menemuka Mei Terumi pembantu yang biasanya ada disana. Berkali-kali Sakura memanggil Mei ataupun Kabuto tapi tetap saja tak ada sahutan. Dengan kesal Sakura memutuskan mengambil sendiri ke dalam kulkas dan alangkah terkejutnya Sakura mendapati isi kulkas banyak baskom yang terisi penuh oleh darah

" Darah – "

SREK

Telinga nya samar mendengar suara di dalam kamar nomor 20. Dengan perlahan Sakura mendekati kamar tersebut dan langsung mengintipnya. Belum berakhir keterkejutannya dengan baskom berisi darah, Sakura kembali membulatkan iris emeraldnya ketika mendapati bibi Mei tengah mengepel lantai yang penuh bercak darah.

Sadar ada yang memperhatikan, Mei berhenti mengepel dan terkejut melihat Sakura sedang mempergoki aktifitasnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Mei menarik Sakura masuk ke kamar bernomor 20 dan menutup pintunya. Sakura yang baru mau angkat bicara harus terdiam ketika Mei menyuruhnya tutup mulut

" Jangan berisik Sakura-san. Nanti mereka dengar "

Sakura menaikkan satu alis nya " mereka? Mereka siapa _Baa-san_ "

" Ada rahasia dalam motel ini Sakura-san " Mei memulai ceritanya

" Rahasia? Rahasia apa? " oke, Sakura mulai penasaran kali ini. Tak di hiraukan bau khas darah yang mengocok perutnya. Membuat ia mual

" Degar. Kalian semua harus pergi dari sini. Kalian tidak boleh disini " suaranya terdengar panik. Kenapa? – fikir Sakura

" Kenapa – "

" Disini terlalu berbahaya sakura-san. _Baa-san_ mohon tinggalkan Motel ini secepatnya "

" Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa Kiba dan Hinata _Baa-san_. " Sakura bergumam lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Mei menatap Sakura penuh sesal " Maafkan aku Sakura-san tapi kedua temanmu sudah mati terbunuh "

" Apa?! Bagaimana mereka bisa... " Sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sambil terisak, Sakura jatuh terduduk " tidak mungkin.. hiks.. _Baa-san_ pasti bohong kan? "

Mei memegang pundak Sakura " percayalah padaku Sakura-san. Kalau bisa, aku pun ingin sekali keluar dari sini tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Lihatlah darah ini, semua yang menginap disini pasti akan mati "

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kiba dan Hinata _Baa-san_? "

" Maafkan aku Sakura-san, sebenarnya akulah yang masuk ke kamar teman mu dan mengambil semua barang-barangnya. Mereka.. mereka adalah korban Elizabeth-sama ibu dari Karin-san. Tapi _Baa-san_ biasa menyebutnya Ratu Vampire " dan Sakura lemas seketika. Sungguh bukan ini liburan yang ia bayangkan

.

.

Jam terus berputar. Sasuke dan kawan-kawan mulai resah menanti kedatangan Sakura. Naruto yang ingat akan janjinya berlalu pergi diam-diam sampai tak ada satupun yang menyadari.

Naruto sampai di halaman samping Motel. Ia terus menunggu tapi setengah jam berlalu, Karin tak kunjung muncul. Tanpa sengaja Naruto menemukan sebuah benda yang berkilauan terkena matahari sore. Ternyata itu sebuah Kunci dengan gantungan bertuliskan angka 12.

" _Gotcha! "_ Naruto berfikir kunci itu adalah kamar Karin. Ia baru saja akan beranjak pergi jika saja ia tak mendengar suara musik. Dengan pelan ia mengikuti arah suara tersebut dan menemukan sebuah nisan.

" Elizabeth? Mungkinkah itu ibunya Karin-chan? " tak jauh dari sana ia mendengar sebuah lagu yang di putar semakin keras. Sebuah lagu yang cukup familiar di telinganya. Mengandalkan instingnya, Naruto mencari asal suara tersebut.

" Hinata-chan.. " Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Melihat sekop yang menganggur, segera saja ia menggali tanah tersebut. Baru beberapa kali menggali, ia menemukan barang-barang Hinata yang terkubur. Naruto terus menggali sampai ia tak dapat menemukan mayat Hinata. Rasa panik menjalari hatinya ketika ia juga menemukan barang-barang milik Kiba. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menemukan jasad Kiba disana. Naruto mengelap peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya dan tersentak melihat banyak kelelawar terbang berhamburan.

' _Ah.. Kunci '_ ingat temuan nya tadi, naruto merogoh saku nya dan bergegas masuk kedalam untuk pergi ke kamar 12. Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar 12 dengan tergesa-gesa dan memanggil nama Karin. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk dan matanya membulat mendapati keadaan kamar 12. Bau busuk begitu menyengat membuat perutnya mual ditambah apa yang di lihatnya benar-benar membuatnya _shock_. Kakinya mulai gemetar dan pusing melanda kepala kuningnya.

Sebelum jatuh pingsan, ia keluar dari kamar meninggalkan mayat Hinata dan Kiba yang terbujur kaku. Beberapa mayat lainnya juga ada dengan kondisi bagian dada dan perut terbelah, organ dalamnya pun telah di masukkan kedalam toples berisi bahan pengawet

" Naruto ! " suara lirih orang yang memanggilnya itu mengiringi pandangan Naruto yang semakin menggelap. Sakura yang panik segera menghampiri sahabat kuningnya dan mencoba membangunkan nya

" Na-naruto.. Kau kenapa? Naruto bangunlah. Tolonggg! " beberapa langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Rupanya panggilan kencang sakura terdengar sampai lantai bawah

" Sakura, kenapa dengan dobe? " sasuke mulai mengangkat Naruto. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam dengan pandangan tak tahu.

.

.

.

" Ugh.. " suara rintihan Naruto membuat teman-teman nya menoleh cepat

" Naruto? Kau sudah sadar? Ini minum dulu " Sakura dengan cekatan memberi segelas air pada Naruto. Lirikan tajam Sasuke nampaknya tak di sadari oleh gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Naruto menurut. Ingatannya menerawang ke kamar 12 tadi, ingin sekali ia menceritakan pada teman-teman nya tapi entah kenapa semua itu tertahan di lidahnya.

" Sudah waktunya makan malam, ayo kita turun. Naruto kau mau ikut? " Temari menawari Naruto yang di balas gelengan lemah

" Hn, nanti biar ku antar makananmu kemari. " setelah mengatakan itu sasuke berlalu pergi di ikuti teman-teman nya.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa sepi. Mereka telah kehilangan Hinata dan kini Kiba juga tidak duduk bersama mereka. Menu malam ini terlihat sangat menggoda lidah, tapi semua itu seolah kehilangan selera makan mereka.

" Ayo, Sasuke-kun silahkan dimakan " Karin tersenyum manis menatap Sasuke

" Hn " semuanya makan dengan semangat yang kosong. Bahkan Sakura hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan nya membuat Sasuke tak bisa menunda rasa penasaran nya

" Kau kenapa Saki " kata Sasuke lembut membuat semua yang di meja makan menatap Sasuke takjub.

' _Ternyata Sasuke bisa selembut itu '_ – fikir mereka kompak

" Um.. tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun "

" Ayo, buka mulutmu " Sasuke menyuapi Sakura dengan sendok makan nya

" Aku bisa sendiri Sasuke-kun " tolak Sakura

" Sa-ku-ra " desis Sasuke tak sabar. Ia sungguh tak ingin ada penolakan dari gadis pink itu. Mendengar nada Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk dan menerima suapan Sasuke

' _Ciuman tidak... langsung kan? Wow! ' _– batin mereka lagi. Karin menatap jengkel kearah sakura. Ia ingin di posisi itu. Ia ingin di perhatikan oleh Sasuke

" Ah.. Sasuke-kun.. mana teman mu yang berambut kuning itu " tanya Karin sambil memegang lengan Sasuke

" Di kamar " Sasuke kembali sibuk makan

" Kenapa tidak di ajak makan? "

" Entahlah Karin-san, dia mendadak diam seperti habis melihat hantu " jawab Temari

Karin tertawa dengan anggun " Kau masih percaya hal seperti itu di era Modern ini? "

Sakura meletakkan alat makannya dengan tenang dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan teman-teman nya

" Kenapa dia? " tanya Karin bingung

" Dia tidak enak badan " jawab Ino " Ia terlalu khawatir menjadi korban vampir yang berikutnya " Ino meletakkan sendok makannya dan berlalu pergi mengikuti Sakura

Karin menatap Sasuke dan Shikamaru sejenak lalu beralih ke Sai " Ada apa sebenarnya Sai-san "

Sai menghela nafas " Harusnya kami yang bertanya ada apa dengan Motel ini? " Karin menaikan satu alis nya sebagai tanda tak mengerti

" Karin-san.. Kau tau bukan bahwa Hinata dan Kiba menghilang? Sekarang giliran Naruto yang bertindak aneh hari ini bahkan ia tidak bisa berbicara. Sakura-chan mengatakan pada ku bahwa disini ada ratu vampir yang menghisap – "

" Apa? Ratu vampir? Lelucon apa lagi ini Sai-san? Hahaha oke anggap saja itu benar. Lalu darimana Sakura-san tau akan vampir? " Karin tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan konyol Sai

" Pembantu bernama Mei Terumi " Shikamaru dan Sai masih diam

Karin tertawa lebih keras " Jangan percaya padanya Sai-san, dia itu sudah gila. Tapi walaupun begitu kerjanya masih bagus walaupun ia sudah sedikit tua. Dia sudah bekerja disini bertahun-tahun dan masih hidup kan? "

" Entahlah. Hinata dan Kiba menghilang. Sakura dan Naruto kini ketakutan. Mei-san mungkin gila karena ia bekerja untuk orang-orang yang sakit jiwa " Temari berkata ketus

Karin mengubah posisi duduknya " Jadi maksudmu aku dan _tou-san_ ku gila, eh? "

"..."

" Begini saja, nanti malam _tou-san_ pulang. Besok pagi biar ia memeriksa kondisi mental Naruto-san saja. Bagaimana? " tawar Karin

Sasuke menatap dalam pada Karin " Hn, dan satu lagi. Kapan mobil kami selesai di servis? "

Di luar motel, Kabuto tengah menarik mobil van Kiba dengan mobil derek untuk bergabung dengan bangkai-bangkai mobil lainnya.

.

.

.

Di kamar, Kabuto memutar bola mata bosan mendengar rengekan sang istri yang sudah merasa muak dengan apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Mei Terumi sudah tak sanggup menyediakan baskom darah untuk tuannya Elizabeth. Dia juga mengutuk Kabuto yang dengan tenang membunuh para tamu untuk di sedot darahnya dan menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai santapan Anjing.

" Kabuto-kun, aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. _Kami-sama_ akan mengutuk kita "

" Cih! Dari awal kita kenal dengan keluarga ini, kita sudah berjanji untuk melupakan perkara dosa ini. " ucap Kabuto kesal

" Tapi kita sebentar lagi akan meninggal, sudah sepatutnya kita berhenti dan bertaubat memohon ampun pada _Kami-sama_ " Mei masih mencoba membuka fikiran Kabuto

" Apa? Cih! Kau tau? Aku mulai menikmati pekerjaan ini " kabuto menyeringai sadis

" Kau berubah Kabuto-kun. Terserah padamu. Besok aku tetap akan pergi dan melaporkan ini pada – "

Sebelum Mei menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kabuto sudah lebih dulu mencekik istrinya. Setelah kejang beberapa detik lamanya, akhirnya Mei Terumi menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan mata mendelik kearah Kabuto. Seringainya semakin besar mendapati sang istri meninggal di tangannya. Dengan senyum puas, Kabuto memulai ritualnya. Dia menyedot habis darah Mei dengan jarum suntik ukuran besar

" Hmm Orochi-sama pasti akan senang dengan persembahanku "

.

.

.

Di kamar, sakura berusaha keras meyakinkan Ino dan Temari dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Mei Terumi.

" Aku kecewa Sasuke-kun dan yang lain tak mau percaya padaku " sakura memulai aksi ngambeknya

" Tenanglah jidat, aku yakin Sasuke-kun bukannya tak percaya. Hanya saja ia butuh bukti. Kau tau perangainya Uchiha itu bukan? Lagipula omogan bibi itu tidak harus di percaya bukan? "

" Aku setuju dengan Ino, Sakura-chan " Temari mulai buka suara

" Kalian ini! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kalian. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong. Ikut aku, akan ku tunjukkan sesuatu " dengan paksa Sakura menarik Ino dan Temari menuju dapur.

" Buka kulkas itu " titah Sakura. Ino menurut dan membuka kulkas tersebut. Dia menemukan sejumlah makanan dan minuman segar. Tak ada yang mencurigakan bukan?

" Mustahil.. " lirih Sakura " Aku yakin tadi – "

" Sudahlah Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kau istirahat agar besok – "

" Jadi kalian tak percaya padaku? Terserah! "

" Bukan begitu jidat, tapi – " dengan kesal Sakura pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Malam itu mereka tidur tanpa ada sepatah kata yang terlontar. Paginya teriakan Ino membangunkan penghuni Motel. Di depan pintu kamarnya tergeletak jasad Shikamaru dengan luka bekas gigitan di lehernya.

.

.

.

TBC

Yosh! Chap 5 update! Aku rasa disini alurnya makin bikin bingung ya? Yah~ aku kurang bakat bikin fict horror. Disini shikamaru udah lewat. Maaf buat penggemarnya shikamaru. Di awal aku udah bilang akan ada yang lewat kan? Oya untuk riview aku bales via PM ya maaf kalau ga di post disini. Hehe dan Setelah ini masih ada orang yang tewas lagi di chap depan. Sedikit bocoran di chapter 6 atau 7 nanti bakal ada kedatangan itachi dan apa akan tambah korban lagi? Tunggu aja kelanjutan fic nya yaa.. RnR please..

Uchiha Ouka


End file.
